<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bc express by zoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654955">bc express</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoke/pseuds/zoke'>zoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoke/pseuds/zoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of 89 drabbles crossposted from tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bc express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://baekchen-express.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> <a href="https://baekchen-express.tumblr.com/masterpost">masterpost</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>#1: BONE</b>
</p><p>"Is it weird that we're like best bros but I kinda sorta wanna bone you?" Jongdae asks as he looks at Baekhyun and Baekhyun stares back.</p><p>"I think it's weirder that it's 2019 and you're still saying the word 'bone.'"</p><p>"Alright," Jongdae says. "You wanna fuck?"</p><p>After a decidedly insufficient amount of consideration, Baekhyun shrugs. "Sure," he says, looping his arm around Jongdae's neck and pulling him into a soul-crushing kiss.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#2: GOOD BOYS</b>
</p><p>"Look, I know you're busy, but I heard you like good boys, and I happen to catch criminals for a living," says Baekhyun as he leans over Jongdae's desk and flashes him his police badge.</p><p>Jongdae looks up from where he's writing up a missing person's report. He doesn't look amused, but Baekhyun is nothing if not persistent at the most unfortunate of times.</p><p>"My lady," Baekhyun says, bowing and charmingly waving his arm about. "Detective Byun Baekhyun at your service."</p><p>Jongdae stands from his seat and smacks Baekhyun upside the head. "We're dating, idiot!"</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#3: CONSTELLATIONS</b>
</p><p>Baekhyun doesn't even <i>like</i> Kyungsoo like that, but it still hurts like a bitch when he's spent all that money on that scam of a fortune teller and it turns out Kyungsoo isn't his soulmate or whatever.</p><p>"But the lady clearly said she saw constellations and Kyungsoo majors in astronomy," Baekhyun whines at Jongdae as Jongdae runs gentle fingers through his hair comfortingly.</p><p>"Listen," Jongdae says, smiling softly, "you're only twenty. It's not the end of the world." He turns back to his shitty laptop and presses play so that Baekhyun can mope while Princess Diaries plays on the screen.</p><p>Baekhyun sniffles. "I guess." He watches Jongdae's side profile for a little bit longer -- the beauty marks that adorn his temple and sideburn and jawline and neck, not unlike a breathtaking cluster of bright, twinkling stars in the night sky.</p><p>Something clicks in Baekhyun, and he thinks, <i>oh</i>.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#4: NOT-MAYBE</b>
</p><p>Jongdae stuffs his hands further into the pockets of his jacket as he walks down the courtyard and towards the bench that stands under the cherry blossom tree.</p><p>"Hey, thanks for coming with me," he tells Baekhyun. "You should go now."</p><p>Jongdae's thankful that Baekhyun has been willing to accompany him to the meeting point that his secret admirer has scribbled in chicken scratch handwriting onto the tiny paper Jongdae currently has in his pocket, but it's been about half an hour since classes were dismissed, and he doesn't want to keep Baekhyun any longer.</p><p>(It'll also be easier for Jongdae to reject the confession without his best-friend-slash-long-time-crush standing right next to him, but nobody has to know the details.)</p><p>Jongdae smiles, nudging Baekhyun on the elbow. "Seriously."</p><p>Baekhyun wets his lips. His eyes shift, almost like he's nervous. "Um, actually, it's -- me."</p><p>Jongdae halts, still smiling as he watches Baekhyun. "What?"</p><p>"I gave you that note," Baekhyun says, looking sheepish. "Yeah, so uh, I kinda maybe like you?" He's fidgeting with the strap of his backpack. "In a not-maybe way, I mean. If that's alright with you."</p><p>From above, the cherry blossom petals fall like a million rain droplets, dotting the courtyard floor with splashes of soft pink. Baekhyun's avoiding eye contact, but Jongdae can't care less. He leans in quickly to press his mouth against Baekhyun's soft, soft cheek.</p><p>"So I happen to like you too," Jongdae says as he pulls back and Baekhyun stares back at him, adorably shocked. "<i>Definitely</i> in a not-maybe kind of way."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#5: MOVIES</b>
</p><p>"How much you got?" Jongdae asks as he scans the list of movie posters displayed on the board from where they're queueing at the cinema ticket counter.</p><p>"Honestly?" Baekhyun says. "Five dollars and a student ID card. You?"</p><p>"Seven-fifty." Jongdae doesn't even have to check.</p><p>"What do you say we go back to my place and look up some free illegal movies on the internet and make out a lot?"</p><p>"I have fruit loops."</p><p>"Good," Baekhyun says, already walking away from the line of people who can actually afford things like movie tickets and popcorn combos, unlike broke college students like Baekhyun and Jongdae. "Your place it is, then."</p><p>Jongdae takes Baekhyun's hand as they exit the building. "This is shaping up to be the best date I've ever had," he says, and fucking means it.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#6: BRAVE</b>
</p><p>"You ever kissed someone?" Baekhyun asks. It's ridiculous, how he's scared of looking Jongdae in the eye. Deep in his chest, his heart thumps to a quick, heavy rhythm. Baekhyun suddenly feels a little sick. A lot scared. Fuck.</p><p>Jongdae looks so pretty, though, looking back at Baekhyun like this, gaze unwavering, the high of his cheekbones tinged with pink and the colour of his lips a soft, delectable red. It's a stupid attempt at poetry, but Baekhyun would like to think it's the way the moon shines down at Jongdae, illuminating parts of his face and darkening the shadows, complementing his thick, thick lashes.</p><p>"No," Jongdae says.</p><p>Baekhyun takes a shuddery breath. "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>He takes a step forward, rather unsure, a little hesitant -- so fucking embarrassing -- and he takes it as a good sign, that Jongdae isn't stepping away. Perhaps he just can't, because his back is against the wall, but he's not pushing Baekhyun away, either.</p><p>Maybe this is wishful thinking. Or, maybe, Baekhyun's feeling a little brave, tonight. Maybe he's just stupid.</p><p>Jongdae's a little hard to read. He's very good looking, too, always being unfair with everything. It's not Baekhyun's fault.</p><p>"I've never kissed anyone," is Jongdae's reply.</p><p>Jongdae's very easy to read, after all. Always straight forward, always open, never dishonest, after all. It <i>is</i> Baekhyun's fault.</p><p>So he steps back, pulls away, and turns to move.</p><p>Except Jongdae's hand on his arm stops him, his other hand pulling at the thin material of Baekhyun's shirt, under his jacket, stretching the poor fabric.</p><p>"We can go --"</p><p>"I'm just saying," Jongdae cuts him off, "if you were to kiss me, it wouldn't be a very good one." Jongdae isn't looking at Baekhyun in the eye, when Baekhyun turns to look. His gaze is a little off, too far down, like he's staring at Baekhyun's lips. Or the mole there. "I've nevermmph --"</p><p>Jongdae sighs into the kiss.</p><p>Maybe, yes, Baekhyun's feeling more than just a little brave, tonight.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#7: MR. FIREFIGHTER</b>
</p><p>"You're not a cat," Jongdae says as he looks up at the tree after having rushed all the way here from the fire station, because that is, in fact, not a cat as much as it's a literal grown-up male human staring back down at him.</p><p>"Okay, look, if I'd called in saying I was stuck here instead of my cat you wouldn't have come," says the guy, looking disgruntled even as he hangs tight onto the thick tree branch.</p><p>What? "That's not true," Jongdae defends because, excuse you, firefighters <i>never</i> discriminate.</p><p>"Okay, <i>fine</i>. I was," the guy sputters, "embarrassed, okay? Now will you please help me down because I'm <i>this</i> close from peeing myself."</p><p>Jongdae rolls his jacket sleeves up. "Okay! Hang in there." He braces himself against the bark of the tree. "I'm Jongdae. Mind telling me your name, sir?"</p><p>"Baekhyun," shouts the guy shakily.</p><p>"Okay, Baekhyun, I'll be there in no time, alright? You hang in there --"</p><p>Except things are always easier said than done because Baekhyun is suddenly screaming very loudly and Jongdae looks up in alarm to find a squirrel on the very same branch that Baekhyun is on.</p><p>"Don't panic!" Jongdae shouts back.</p><p>Baekhyun is definitely not listening because he's scrambling away from the squirrel unsuccessfully. All too fast, Baekhyun wobbles over one side, Jongdae frantically positions himself under Baekhyun, and the next thing he knows is that he's being crushed into the ground as a very heavy and very loud weight drops unceremoniously into his arms.</p><p>"Oh, wow," Baekhyun says, sort of breathlessly, which is pretty darn weird because <i>Jongdae</i> is the one whose lungs are being crushed.</p><p>Baekhyun shifts, looking down at Jongdae. He's no longer pressing into Jongdae's chest, but Jongdae still can't find it in himself to speak seeing as he's still seeing double and he's pretty sure he can't feel his butt.</p><p>"You're very tiny for a firefighter," says Baekhyun.</p><p>Now <i>that</i> is uncalled for. "Well, you're fucking heavy for a cat."</p><p>Baekhyun's grinning so widely Jongdae can see his sharp canines. "Aw, you're cute."</p><p>"And you're crushing me."</p><p>A normal person would get the fuck off at that remark, but evidently Baekhyun is anything but normal. "So, Mr. Firefighter," he drawls, "are you gonna ask me the question?"</p><p>Jongdae can feel the grass that tickles his hands and neck. Ugh. "What question?"</p><p>"If it hurt when I fell from heaven," Baekhyun says, peering up at Jongdae from beneath his cute little lashes.</p><p>"Dude, you didn't even hit the ground, you hit <i>me</i>."</p><p>"Who is very bony," Baekhyun points out unnecessarily.</p><p>Okay, correction, it's not his butt that Jongdae can't feel, it's his <i>balls</i>. "Oh god, I can't feel my balls," he voices out loud.</p><p>"I can feel it for you?" Baekhyun offers -- what the <i>fuck</i> -- but thankfully doesn't move to do it.</p><p>"You have the weirdest ways of trying to get in people's pants."</p><p>Baekhyun shrugs. "Is it working, though?" he asks, looking smug.</p><p>"Aside from the fact that I can't feel my balls?" Jongdae takes his time to consider. Is the proximity making breathing difficult? Maybe. Is Baekhyun so dumb it's endearing? Possibly. Does Jongdae want to kiss him on his stupidly pink lips? "Hell yeah."</p><p>So Jongdae surges up to kiss Baekhyun as Baekhyun leans down. Baekhyun's lips are as warm and soft as Jongdae imagined, and his cold fingers dig under Jongdae's shirt to press into his hip. They're both grinning like idiots when they finally break apart, Baekhyun resting his forehead against Jongdae's and smiling.</p><p>Jongdae smiles back, warmth blooming in his chest. "Okay, now get off me."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#8: NOT DATING</b>
</p><p>Baekhyun smiles brilliantly at the small group of well-dressed men as they watch him banter with Jongdae, clearly entertained.</p><p>"I swear," quips one of them, "if I didn't know better, I would've guessed you two were seeing each other."</p><p>"Oh, no, no," Jongdae says, grinning sweetly and looking handsome as fuck in his tailored tux, "we're not dating."</p><p>"Nothing like that," Baekhyun tuts in agreement, even as he slips an arm around Jongdae's tiny waist.</p><p>"Nope," Jongdae says. Still smiling, he lifts his left hand up, showcasing a ring that glints beautifully under the expensive, entirely pretentious chandelier. "We're married."</p><p>Baekhyun kisses his playful ass of a husband on the high of his cheekbone as all the other men look on, faces in various degrees of shocked. He couldn't be any prouder.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#9: RAINBOW</b>
</p><p>"You know what's prettier than a rainbow?" Baekhyun asks as they get comfy on the trunk of his pickup truck.</p><p>The night air is chilly, but Baekhyun is warm against Jongdae's side.</p><p>"What?" Jongdae asks, eyes on the rainbow before them.</p><p>"Two rainbows."</p><p>Jongdae shoves Baekhyun on the shoulder, finally looking away from the sky to glare at him. "Jerk," he says, even as he rubs at the sore spot in silent apology because he'll be lying if he says he doesn't have the softest spot for Baekhyun. "Thought you were gonna go all lame and say me."</p><p>Baekhyun scoffs, actually looking offended. "Of course I wasn't," he says. "You're not pretty, you're beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#10: SUPERPOWER</b>
</p><p>"You know what," Jongdae says as they hang on the shitty couch in Baekhyun's dorm room, three bags of chips between them. "If you had a superpower, it'd be light."</p><p>Baekhyun's grin is square and bright and shows off his full canines. "Because I shine like the stars and light up your heart?"</p><p>Oh. "Um," Jongdae says, slowly, as he fidgets awkwardly on the couch and looks at anything but Baekhyun. "Actually, I was gonna say you turn me on, but, yeah, let's go with your version. It's more romantic."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#11: BEST SINGER EVER</b>
</p><p>They're both on the couch, waiting for Kyungsoo to finish his session in the recording booth so they can record their parts for the song.</p><p>Baekhyun turns to Jongdae. "You're the best singer ever."</p><p>Jongdae turns to Baekhyun. "Have you heard yourself sing? You are!"</p><p>Baekhyun scoffs. <i>As if</i>. "No, dude. You're the best singer in the whole entire universe," he tells Jongdae, truthfully. "And you're so kind and cool and good looking it makes me cry big, fat tears every single time."</p><p>Jongdae hums. "Baekhyun," he says, in the most serious tone Baekhyun's ever heard him use. "I would literally die for you."</p><p>What?! "Now how am I supposed to beat <i>that</i>?" shrieks Baekhyun, affronted.</p><p>Jongdae frowns in thought. "Well, you can die, like, five times," he suggests.</p><p>That's... actually a very smart idea. "So I will!" huffs Baekhyun.</p><p>Jongdae nods. "Then I'll die infinity times for you."</p><p>Baekhyun splutters, waving his hands widely at Jongdae. "Fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#12: PINK</b>
</p><p>"Jongdae," Baekhyun singsongs, dancing into the living room where Jongdae is lounging on their sofa, flipping through a list of blockbuster movies on Netflix.</p><p>Jongdae makes a noncommittal noise, distracted.</p><p>"I have a surprise for you," Baekhyun says, still singsonging as he slides onto the empty space beside Jongdae.</p><p>Jongdae drops the remote, finally turning to Baekhyun. "What surprise?"</p><p>Baekhyun beams, throwing his arms up in the air. "I've purposely made all of our clothes pink so that from now on you can wear your favourite colour to anywhere, everyday!"</p><p>Jongdae stares. Jongdae stares some more. "You accidentally slipped in a red into our whites in the washer, didn't you?"</p><p>The stupid grin on Baekhyun's face stays, but he drops his arms and is blinking nervously now. "Yes," Baekhyun confesses quietly. He scoots closer to Jongdae's side. "I love you?"</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#13: TWO OF US</b>
</p><p>"You look good in that outfit," Baekhyun tells Jongdae as they bask under the sun in the campus quad, on the freshly cut grass by the wild rose bushes.</p><p>"That makes two of us then," Jongdae says.</p><p>Baekhyun blinks, a little confused. "You also think you look good in those clothes?"</p><p>"No," Jongdae says, warm eyes taking Baekhyun in. "I think <i>you</i> would also look good in my clothes."</p><p>Under the strong afternoon sunlight, the blush on Baekhyun's cheeks puts the red roses to shame.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#14: WILL YOU MARRY ME?</b>
</p><p>"Will you marry me?" asks Baekhyun one day as he leans over the counter while Jongdae goes about his usual routine of helping out at his mom's ice cream parlour over the summer, refilling ice cream tubs and shaping the waffle sheets into edible cones.</p><p>It's totally unromantic -- Baekhyun's licking at his tiny, plastic ice cream spoon and it's kind of revolting -- but Jongdae stares anyway, because -- "<i>What</i>."</p><p>Baekhyun looks, surprisingly, more serious than ever. "Will you marry me? I have to know."</p><p>What the fuck, Jongdae thinks, as he pours thin batter onto the waffle pan because his boyfriend might have possibly gone crazy but Jongdae still has a job to do. "You mean like, married, under the law? Like, a legally recognised civil partnership?"</p><p>Baekhyun sticks his spoon back into his ice cream. "Yeah," he says, resolutely.</p><p>Jongdae flips the pan once, and then takes the waffle out while it's still soft so he can quickly wrap it around the cone-shaped mold. "Um," he says, because what else is he supposed to say?</p><p>Baekhyun watches him, frowning a little. "So what's your answer?"</p><p>Well. They <i>have</i> indeed been dating for enough years to qualify for marriage in Jongdae's standards. He's considering it, literally, here in his mom's ice cream shop surrounded by people eating ice cream, and it's... actually not a bad idea. Cases in point, they share the same interests and opinions on literally everything, Baekhyun is already Jongdae's favourite person in the whole world (after his mom, of course), and sex with Baekhyun is always amazing. Cons? Nothing, really.</p><p>So Baekhyun's practically his soulmate. Jongdae would be an idiot to pass up this chance.</p><p>Jongdae puts the waffle cone aside on the cooling rack. "Okay, cool," he says, very seriously. "Yes. I'll marry you."</p><p>Baekhyun's grin is triumphant. "Great!" Then he takes his wallet out from his back pocket and starts pulling out cash. And more cash. And then he's emptied the entire content of his wallet onto the counter.</p><p>"Um," Jongdae says. "I think that's more than enough for a cup of ice cream."</p><p>"Oh, this isn't for the ice cream," Baekhyun says. "It's for the ring. I gotta make sure you're actually gonna say yes if I ask you to marry me because they're not refundable. Now I just need to go down the block to get one." He crumples the bills into his hands and stands. "You stay here."</p><p>Super nice, super handsome, and super financially responsible? Jongdae's positively swooning and he has to grip onto the edge of the counter firmly so he doesn't pass out on the clock.</p><p>Jongdae thinks, as he watches Baekhyun walk out of the parlour to buy a ring for him in full cash payment, he's so in love it physically pains him -- but that's okay, the wedding bells are here to stay.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#15: KINDA GAY</b>
</p><p>Baekhyun's only halfway asleep when Jongdae slips under the blanket and wraps his arms around Baekhyun, nose cold where it presses to the soft hairs on Baekhyun's nape.</p><p>"So," says Baekhyun into the darkness of his room, "this is kinda gay."</p><p>Jongdae doesn't move, but he does exhale slowly, and the warm air tickles Baekhyun's skin pleasantly. "Baekhyun," he says, ever so patient, "we're dating."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#16: CRUSH</b>
</p><p>Baekhyun gasps, like he's realised something so utterly brilliant. "Oh my god."</p><p>"What?" asks Jongdae.</p><p>"I think I have a huge, fat crush on you," says Baekhyun.</p><p>Jongdae takes Baekhyun's pretty hands in his. "Well damn I hope you're right 'cause we're dating."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#17: GENIUS</b>
</p><p>"You're a fucking genius," Jongdae tells Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun beams, shifting until he can perch his hands on his hips proudly. "Uh, duh? Why else would you have married me?"</p><p>Jongdae looks at his husband as he doesn't say anything and just smiles sweetly. He didn't actually marry Baekhyun for his intellect, but Baekhyun doesn't have to know.</p><p>(Jokes on Jongdae, Baekhyun also hadn't married him for his intellect -- but neither of them has to know.)</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#18: ADOPTING</b>
</p><p>One Sunday morning, Kyungsoo lets himself into Baekhyun and Jongdae's apartment to find them both hunched over the coffee table, deep in thought. Laid out on the table are three pictures: a black kitten with huge, adorable eyes; one of the beagle pups that Chanyeol is giving away; and a toddler Kyungsoo doesn't recognise.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>Baekhyun and Jongdae don't even look up.</p><p>"We're adopting," Baekhyun says, eyes shifting steadily between the three pictures.</p><p>Jongdae nods. "We just don't know which species yet."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#19: ALLERGIC</b>
</p><p>"I think I might be allergic to you," Baekhyun tells Jongdae as they settle on one of the tables in the cafeteria.</p><p>Jongdae's laughing before he knows it. "Like, I gave you STD, or something?"</p><p>Baekhyun huffs. "<i>No</i>, like, whenever I'm with you or look at you or touch you or as much as just <i>think</i> of you, my heart does this stupid flippity-flop thing and suddenly I can't breathe."</p><p>Today's lunch is rock-hard noodles and some green goopy thing that smells suspiciously like Jongdae's cat's toe beans when it's just stepped on poo and decided that the best thing to do next is to paw at Jongdae's face very vigorously.</p><p>Jongdae laughs again, because Baekhyun has that natural effect on him, and turns to nudge Baekhyun on the shoulder amicably. "Dude, that just sounds like you've got a raging crush on --" Jongdae pauses, his laughter dying in his throat.</p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#20: ROMANTIC FICTION</b>
</p><p>Baekhyun flops down on the couch beside Jongdae. "Ask me what's up."</p><p>What is Jongdae's purpose in life if not to entertain all of Baekhyun's needs twenty-four seven? "Okay, what's up?"</p><p>"I hate romantic fiction," Baekhyun says with the most serious face ever.</p><p>Okay? That was uncalled for. "Why?" Jongdae demands. He might be slightly biased because he's a hopeless romantic at heart, but only <i>slightly</i>, mind you, and he's hard-pressed to prove Baekhyun otherwise.</p><p>"They're unrealistic," reasons Baekhyun.</p><p>Isn't that the whole point? "Okay," Jongdae says slowly, narrowing his eyes at Baekhyun.</p><p>"They always say stuff like, their eyes are so beautiful because they're blue like the sky, or they love drowning in the specks of green in their grey eyes," Baekhyun says, frowning pointedly, "but I think <i>you</i> have the most beautiful eyes and they're just... black."</p><p>It's not often that Jongdae is left speechless, but he is right now.</p><p>Okay, so Jongdae takes his words back. Maybe Baekhyun doesn't really need a lesson on how romantic fiction is the best thing that's ever happened to mankind. For all Baekhyun knows, he might already be the greatest romance author ever -- at least to Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#21: KNOCK KNOCK</b>
</p><p>"Knock knock," says Jongdae as he closes the front door behind him and toes off his shoes, following Baekhyun into the hallway of their apartment.</p><p>Baekhyun turns, smiling prettily at Jongdae as he shrugs off his coat. "Who's there?"</p><p>They've just arrived home from a date night at this musical that Baekhyun has been meaning to see, and then a nice dinner at the fancy restaurant down the block right after. Jongdae's heart is still beating like crazy and his body still feels warm all over from the residual exhilaration, and Baekhyun -- looking downright <i>sinful</i> in his navy button-up, skin-tight jeans and ankle harness boots -- isn't helping at all.</p><p>"The man," Jongdae says, walking up to Baekhyun but not closing the distance even as Baekhyun reaches out for him with his hands.</p><p>Baekhyun flashes him a confused smile. "Okay," he says slowly, narrowing his eyes at Jongdae as he tries to gauge the situation and fails. "The man, who?"</p><p>From the right pocket of his coat, Jongdae pulls out a small box. It's faux leather, like the material of Baekhyun's favourite pants of Jongdae's -- which is also intentionally the pair he has on right now, and Jongdae feels it wrap tight around his skin as he flicks the box open, takes the ring out, and gets down on one knee.</p><p>Jongdae brandishes the ring at Baekhyun. "The man who loves you with all his heart and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. So, will you marry me?"</p><p>Baekhyun's grinning and possibly on the verge of tearing up, and Jongdae thinks he's impossibly beautiful.</p><p>This time, when Baekhyun reaches for Jongdae, he doesn't wait for Jongdae to close the distance. He takes Jongdae's hands in his and pulls him up until they're standing right there, in the middle of their apartment, pressed head to toe like disgusting lovebirds because that's exactly what they are.</p><p>From up close, Jongdae can see that Baekhyun is, in fact, crying, and Jongdae doesn't cry but he thinks he could.</p><p>"It matches your fucking pants," Baekhyun says. He's laughing into Jongdae's neck, warm and familiar.</p><p>"You know I would." Jongdae's grinning so hard his cheeks are starting to hurt, but Baekhyun is right here in his arms, already patching him up with his presence alone.</p><p>Baekhyun sniffles. "Okay, okay." He takes a deep breath, pulling back a bit and wiping at his own face so he can look at Jongdae properly. "Since you asked so nicely, and you look so fucking hot in those pants, I'll say yes."</p><p>"Aw," Jongdae says, even as his chest wells up with warmth and love, "that's very considerate of you."</p><p>He puts the ring on Baekhyun's finger. It's pretty, a simple gold one with a row of diamonds halfway down the band, and Jongdae thinks it looks perfect because Baekhyun is the one wearing it.</p><p>Jongdae kisses Baekhyun's fingers. Baekhyun kisses Jongdae.</p><p>"Knock knock," Baekhyun says when they break apart.</p><p>Jongdae gives him a look.</p><p>"Hey," Baekhyun coaxes, wrapping his arms tighter around Jongdae's waist, "knock knock."</p><p>"Who's there?" It should embarrass Jongdae how easily he gives in to all of Baekhyun's demands and needs, but it absolutely doesn't, and somehow Jongdae is completely okay with that.</p><p>"Baekhyun," Baekhyun says, tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip.</p><p>Jongdae stares and doesn't bother to hide it. "Baekhyun, who?"</p><p>Baekhyun's smile is soft and cheeky at the same time, and he leans in to kiss Jongdae again, sighing into Jongdae's mouth. "Your husband."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#22: LIP BALM</b>
</p><p>"Hey, Jongdae," Baekhyun calls out as he walks up to where Jongdae is washing his hands in the sink towards the back of the restaurant. "Dude, look! I won't even need to wear lip balm anymore," he says, grinning brightly as he shows Jongdae his hands that are slick with oil from eating too many pork ribs.</p><p>Jongdae laughs. "You mean hand cream?" he says, as he takes Baekhyun's hands, pumps soap onto his palms and thrusts them under the flowing tap that he's just used.</p><p>"Well, also that." Baekhyun's still grinning like an idiot, and that's when Jongdae realises that Baekhyun's hands aren't the only thing that's slick with oil -- his lips are glossy too, wet and pink and shining under the shitty lighting of the restaurant, and Jongdae can't look away. "But no, I meant, my lips don't need --"</p><p>Jongdae kisses Baekhyun.</p><p>He tastes disgusting, like residual pork ribs and red chili paste, but his lips are slick and warm and soft and Jongdae can't stop. He thinks he's imagining it when Baekhyun starts kissing back, but he <i>is</i>, his lips sliding against Jongdae's and his now-clean hands gripping into the front of Jongdae's shirt to pull him closer.</p><p>They're both breathing hard when they finally pull apart, and Jongdae's mind is reeling because he's just kissed Baekhyun, and Baekhyun's just kissed him back, and <i>woah</i> was that one hell of a fucking kiss.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" asks Baekhyun, even as he tightens his grip in Jongdae's shirt and very blatantly stares at Jongdae's lips.</p><p>The tap is still running, so Jongdae turns it off. "Well, now I don't need lip balm either."</p><p> </p><p>#obviously this was inspired by ladder s2</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#23: KINGS</b>
</p><p>"But wait," Baekhyun says, as he frowns at the engagement ring on his ring finger, brushing over it ever so lightly as he ponders out loud, "when I become king, what will that make you?"</p><p>Jongdae smiles at Baekhyun fondly. "Your prince, of course. I can't rule as a fellow king of Lux with you; I'm not royal blood."</p><p>"Well, you're royal in Fulgur," is Baekhyun's insistent reply.</p><p>"Which is why when I finally ascend the Fulgur throne," Jongdae explains patiently, "you'll be right there with me, as my prince."</p><p>Baekhyun's face lights up much like the sun, eyes twinkling as he finally understands that their marriage <i>can</i> work if they try hard enough, tenaciously, together. "I can see that now." He reaches out to take Jongdae's hand in his, thumbing gently over Jongdae's engagement ring. "You think we can do this?"</p><p>Jongdae laces their hands together. "I <i>know</i> we can."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#24: HE'S DREAMING</b>
</p><p>Sometimes, Baekhyun's convinced he's dreaming. He's lying on a beach beside Jongdae who'e peacefully asleep on the mat they've laid out over the soft sand, and Baekhyun watches Jongdae until Jongdae's eyes flutter open, his soft gaze meeting Baekhyun's.</p><p>"Hey," Jongdae croaks, voice heavy with sleep, and Baekhyun reaches out to brush the hair out of Jongdae's forehead as Jongdae smiles coyly but doesn't push away.</p><p>And then Baekhyun wakes up. He's in bed, warm and comfortable, and Jongdae is reading some book to him with his head pillowed on Baekhyun's chest, the soft strands of his hair tickling Baekhyun's chin pleasantly.</p><p>"<i>But if you tame me, then we shall need each other</i>, says the Little Prince. <i>To me, you will be unique in all the world</i>," reads Jongdae. His mouth curls as he smiles up at Baekhyun, all pure and fragile and soft edges.</p><p>Baekhyun wakes up again. He's in a moving car with several others. The view outside is dark with speckles of city lights, and Jongdae is heavy beside him as he buries his head into Baekhyun's shoulder and drools on his shirt.</p><p>The residual excitement from the concert is starting to trickle away as fatigue seeps in slowly but surely, lulling them all to sleep.</p><p>Most times, Baekhyun is convinced it's all real. He's here with Jongdae, on a mat in a beach, surrounded by soft sand and gentle waves as Jongdae smiles up at him and says, "<i>To you</i>, the Little Prince continues, <i>I shall be unique in all the world</i>."</p><p>The litte red cube that Baekhyun tosses onto the uneven sand rolls and rolls, and doesn't stop.</p><p>This time, Baekhyun doesn't wake up.</p><p> </p><p>#this makes more sense if u’ve seen inception i guess</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#25: CUTIE</b>
</p><p>Baekhyun's phone rings just as he's about to grab his morning sandwich from the chiller.</p><p>"What do you want," Baekhyun says curtly into his phone.</p><p>"Are you at the convenience store?" asks Chanyeol from the other end of the line, and doesn't even wait for Baekhyun to answer before he adds, "Can you grab coffee for me?"</p><p>Baekhyun grunts.</p><p>"Come on," Chanyeol whines. Baekhyun hates it when he does that, and he's pretty sure Chanyeol knows it and uses it to his own unfair advantage as often as he can. "I'll buy you lunch?"</p><p>"Fine." Baekhyun quickly grabs the cheapest cold can of coffee and heads for the register.</p><p>There is no line, so Baekhyun walks right up to the counter, where the cutie who rings his purchases at least once every other weekday is arranging candy bars by the side. Baekhyun ignores Chanyeol who's started rambling on the other line about some shit he gives zero fuck about, and instead dumps his purchase on the counter.</p><p>"Morning," chirps the cutie, straightening up and smiling adorably at Baehkyun with crinkling eyes and the cutest pair of brows. The ends of his lips curl like a pair of pretty bows and Baekhyun's heart is about to burst right out of his chest.</p><p>"Morning," mumbles Baekhyun lamely. He puts the money on the counter.</p><p>"Oh my god, is that the cutie who rings you every single time? Am I interrupting something?" asks Chanyeol loudly from Baekhyun's phone.</p><p>Baekhyun freezes, his heart sinking to the very bottom of his stomach as he thinks, oh <i>shit</i>.</p><p>Baekhyun quickly turns the call off and pockets his phone as he mumbles something along the lines of <i>and one caramel latte please</i> and feels like he's dying. Thankfully, cutie gets it -- probably because Baekhyun always orders the same two things -- and disappears for a long few seconds before he comes back to hand Baekhyun his change along with an empty cup and two sachets of sweetener.</p><p>When Baekhyun chances a glance at him, cutie is <i>smiling</i>, looking almost smug. Baekhyun's blood runs hot in his veins as he tries to look at everything else that isn't the cutie behind the counter, hastily gathering his things before making his way to the row of coffee machines at the far end to fill the empty cup with his drink.</p><p>From behind the machines, Baekhyun can't really see the cutie, which he guesses is sort of a good thing seeing as he might have just made a total fool of himself in front of some stranger he's been crushing on for quite a while now.</p><p>As he leaves the store for work, Baekhyun considers finding a different convenience store near his house to go to from now on because, fuck him, life hates Baekhyun and Chanyeol is the most useless friend ever.</p><p>(It's only when Baekhyun sits down on his desk chair in his tiny cubicle at the office and places his caramel latte on the desk beside his laptop that he gets to properly look at the cup.</p><p>On one side is a phone number written with a black marker in a cute, neat, little handwriting, with a message that says: <i>hey, handsome. call me? xoxo, jongdae. p.s. my friends call u cutie too.</i>)</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#26: JEWEL</b>
</p><p>"What do I <i>do</i>?" groans Baekhyun.</p><p>He knows he's panicking, and that's never good, but what is he supposed to do when the royal crown has literally been stolen from palace grounds? Baekhyun's positive he can't feel his limbs. He might even die any second <i>now</i>.</p><p>"When mother comes back she's going to have me killed." Shit, shit, fucking shit.</p><p> Jongdae's gaze is fond and far too calm for this situation as he strokes a comforting hand down Baekhyun's back. "She's never going to do that," he says, an incredulous smile on his pretty face.</p><p>His hand travels up Baekhyun's back to massage his nape. It doesn't soothe Baekhyun at all, not the least.</p><p>"You don't <i>know</i> that," snaps Baekhyun. Even the maids and cooks are panicking; Baekhyun deserves to lose his shit in fucking peace.</p><p>Jongdae exhales slowly, hand still rubbing the back of Baekhyun's neck, always placating. "I know that."</p><p>"Jongdae," Baekhyun says. "I'm only on my third month of being king and I've lost the most precious jewel in the kingdom."</p><p>Jongdae's hand rounds the side of Baekhyun's neck to rest on his jawline, thumb rubbing over his cheek. "No, you haven't."</p><p>Baekhyun raises a pointed brow at him. "I'm pretty fucking positive I have."</p><p>"No, darling," Jongdae says. "The most precious jewel in the kingdom is right here." His hand cradles Baekhyun's cheek and his eyes are warm as he watches Baekhyun -- like he's the most precious jewel ever.</p><p>Baekhyun stares at Jongdae really hard until he's practically glaring. "I swear, Jongdae, this is <i>not</i> the time for your cheesy ass lines."</p><p>Jongdae pats him on the cheek. "Right. Yeah, you're right. Let's go find the asshole who has your crown and kick them where it hurts like a bitch."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#27: JONGDAE'S NEW BOYFRIEND</b>
</p><p>When Yixing had first told Minseok about Jongdae's new boyfriend, Minseok had thought that he was lying, or at <i>least</i> joking.</p><p>Minseok knows nearly everyone that Jongdae knows, and he can't think of any one of them who's insane enough to want to voluntarily be Jongdae's boyfriend. First off, Jongdae is an idiot. Secondly, he's... still an idiot. Third of all --</p><p>"Oh, there they are!" Yixing exclaims, shooting up from where he and Minseok have been sitting on one of the benches just outside Jongdae's classroom.</p><p>True enough, Jongdae comes out of the lecture hall with a guy -- Baekhyun, Yixing had told Minseok -- who's exactly the same height as him in tow. They're holding hands, and it looks almost too cute Minseok wants to puke -- until the boyfriend stumbles and trips over literally nothing.</p><p>Minseok watches as Jongdae steadies Baekhyun with his hands on Baekhyun's arms, laughing into the crook of Baekhyun's neck like he's totally in love.</p><p>"Oh," Minseok says as Yixing laughs beside him, "you meant <i>another</i> idiot."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #1:</b> #8 with Baekhyun being annoyed whenever Jongdae just flashes his megawatt smile at anyone. <i>"I look at you and I think, 'sunshine. Literal sunshine.' It's annoying."</i></p><p>Jongdae doesn't know what's up Baekhyun's ass this time, but for some reason he's frowning at Jongdae when Jongdae comes back from handing out towels to the business class passengers.</p><p>"Hey," Jongdae says, crowding over Baekhyun in the tiny space behind the curtains. "Something wrong?"</p><p>Baekhyun's eyes narrow. "I look at you and I think, sunshine. Literal sunshine." His hands land on his hips as he adopts a displeased stance. "It's annoying."</p><p>Jongdae laughs. "What the hell are you trying to say?"</p><p>"You just," Baekhyun starts, then stops. When he shifts on his feet, Jongdae steps closer, placing his hands atop Baekhyun's on Baekhyun's hips, and it calms him considerably. "You have this really pretty megawatt smile and sometimes I'm convinced it's reserved for me but then we get on the plane and it's -- it's not just me."</p><p>Well, Jongdae has to say he's a hell lot relieved. Baekhyun is ridiculous and Jongdae loves him for it.</p><p>"Baby," Jongdae says, "we're flight attendants." From up close, he can appreciate properly how Baekhyun's carefully coiffed hair frames his face real nicely, and the way his uniform stretches deliciously over his broad shoulders, so broad it's unfair. "I get paid to smile at strangers and look good doing it."</p><p>"Still," Baekhyun says, pouting. "You're my boyfriend."</p><p>Jongdae has to restrain himself from kissing that pout off Baekhyun's face, because they're still very much at work and if any of their colleagues -- or even worse the passengers -- see them this close and intimate with each other, they'll lose their job.</p><p>"Well," Jongdae says. "We're at work and technically not supposed to do this, but here we are." He pries Baekhyun's hands from his hips so he can lace their fingers together. "So, I'm guessing, it balances out?"</p><p>Baekhyun watches Jongdae, like he's considering it. Then he shrugs. "I guess."</p><p>After that, they part, because Baekhyun has to collect the empty welcome glasses and Jongdae has to gather the dirty towels. They only meet again behind the curtains when Captain Minseok announces over the com, "Cabin crew, prepare for take-off."</p><p>They don't talk as Baekhyun puts away the glasses and Jongdae the towels. Baekhyun's already in his seat when Jongdae sits down to buckle himself up. The plane starts heading for the runway and, one by one, the lights turn off until it's barely bright enough to even make out the silhouettes.</p><p>Like this, no one can see what's happening, and Jongdae takes the chance to rest his hand over Baekhyun's knee, feel the warmth that seeps through the slick material of his trousers. "We good?" he says in his normal volume, but over the loud noise of the engine, it's barely a whisper.</p><p>"Are we ever not?" replies Baekhyun, but beneath Jongdae's fingers, he's a little tense.</p><p>"Okay, what about this." Jongdae leans in close, and closer still until he can smell Baekhyun's expensive cologne, the one Jongdae bought for him as a Valentine's gift. "Once we get off this plane, I'm not smiling at anyone, and I'm fucking you on our hotel bed in this very outfit."</p><p>Baekhyun's knee relaxes. He laughs. "Fuck, Jongdae," he says, shaking with how hard he's laughing, "we're at work, you little shit." It takes a moment for him to calm down, and when he does, he places his hand over Jongdae's on his knee. "You're a devil, you know that?"</p><p>The plane speeds up, and Jongdae turns his hand around so he can link their fingers together. "You're not so much an angel, yourself."</p><p>"Okay, woah, if you're starting the foreplay now, I'm getting off this plane because this is an eight-hour flight and I can't stand being hard for that long."</p><p>The plane tilts, finally gaining enough momentum to lift up off the runway.</p><p>Jongdae tightens his grip on Baekhyun's hand. "We can always do a quick one in the restroom," he suggests, only half joking.</p><p>With his free hand, Baekhyun punches him on the side. "People <i>shit</i> there, Jongdae," he chides, but his hand doesn't let go of Jongdae's, holding him tight and close.</p><p>In a moment, Jongdae will be 35,000 feet above ground, but his heart is grounded, safe and sound -- and Baekhyun's the anchor.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #2:</b> Prompt 18 but instead of garlic its cucumber lmao. <i>"Did you purposefully eat garlic to annoy me?"</i></p><p>"Did you purposely eat cucumber to annoy me?" demands Baekhyun before Jongdae even gets to sit his ass down beside him on the very last row of the lecture hall for their shared Psych 101 class.</p><p>Jongdae turns, genuinely shocked and a good deal amazed, because how the <i>fuck</i> does anyone even do that? "Were you spying on me?" he asks Baekhyun, mostly joking.</p><p>Baekhyun huffs. "I can literally smell the stench. Get the fuck away from me." He shoves Jongdae away, but it's spiteless.</p><p>Jongdae just grins. "Sorry. I had cold noodles for lunch."</p><p>"Irrelevant," grumbles Baekhyun.</p><p>It's three minutes before class starts, so a lot of the other students are starting to file in. Considerately, Jongdae rinses his mouth with the bottle of iced green tea that he has with him. He doubts it's helping, though, since Baekhyun is still frowning at him.</p><p>"So, what, I can't eat cold noodles anymore now?" he asks Baekhyun.</p><p>"You think?" Baekhyun says, narrowing his eyes at Jongdae. It's such an adorable look on him, and Jongdae has to resist from pinching his squishy cheeks lest he lingers too long just to feel if it's really as soft as he imagines.</p><p>Jongdae busies his hands with getting today's learning materials ready on his laptop instead. "Just because you don't like them?"</p><p>Baekhyun's pointed stare is unforgiving. "Yeah, well. If you smell or taste like residual cucumber, I'm not kissing you."</p><p>Jongdae halts. "Did you just say kiss me?"</p><p>Nearly all of the seats in the hall have been filled by now, and one of the last students to enter closes the door behind her.</p><p>Beside Jongdae, Baekhyun freezes. "Um," he says. "No."</p><p>Jongdae doesn't stop staring at Baekhyun even as the professor calls for the class' attention. "Yes, you did," he says, keeping his voice low.</p><p>Baekhyun's shaking his legs like he's nervous, and he's looking at anyone but Jongdae. "I thought we were talking about how cucumbers are an abomination."</p><p>Jongdae watches the flush that's spreading quickly on Baekhyun's cheeks, and can't help the stupid smile on his face. "Really? 'Cause I thought we were talking about how you're perfectly willing to kiss me as long as I don't taste or smell like residual cucumber."</p><p>Baekhyun's still avoiding eye contact. "Okay, so what if I am?"</p><p>In his chest, Jongdae's heart does a happy jump, and then another, until it's beating so hard he thinks the <i>entire</i> hall can hear it.</p><p>Jongdae surges forward quickly to kiss Baekhyun on the cheek, fast enough no one catches it because they're seated at the last row. "Then you could've just said so."</p><p>Baekhyun shoves him away, and this time, Jongdae does teeter dangerously, nearly falling off his chair before he catches himself. "Oh my <i>god</i>, you smell disgusting," whispers Baekhyun angrily.</p><p>Jongdae smiles at him, smug, as he steadies himself on his seat. "And that's what you're fussing about."</p><p>Baekhyun frowns. "What?" he demands. His cheeks are redder than ever and it's super adorable.</p><p>"Not the fact that I just kissed your cheek in front of everyone?" Jongdae says, smiling up at Baekhyun through his lashes.</p><p>Baekhyun turns back to face the front of the class. "Literally no one saw that."</p><p>Jongdae reaches down for Baekhyun's hand, and revels in the fact that Baekhyun doesn't flinch or push or shove him away. "But you liked it."</p><p>Underneath their desks, Baekhyun interlocks their fingers together. "It was the worst ever, you smell like year-old rotten egg."</p><p>Jongdae tightens his grip around Baekhyun's pretty fingers. "Sure, sweetheart," he says, and this time, he can't care less if the whole class can hear him.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#28: YOURS</b>
</p><p>"Oh," Baekhyun says, laughing, and it's humourless. "So I'm yours now? I attend to some of your injured members and I'm yours to claim?"</p><p>Jongdae tries not to clench his fists, but he can't help the blood that simmers hot in his veins, because Baekhyun is not <i>listening</i> to him. "Listen to me --"</p><p>"No, <i>you</i> listen!" snaps Baekhyun.</p><p>He's angry, Jongdae can tell that much, and it's not a good look on him. Jongdae likes seeing Baekhyun happy, would do literally anything to make sure he feels nothing less.</p><p>Baekhyun rakes long fingers through his own hair, messing the soft strands up. "Look, I'm just doing my job," he says, voice a lot calmer, but his gaze is hard and dark when he turns to Jongdae.</p><p>Jongdae doesn't look away. "You treated Minseok, Yixing, and Kyungsoo. Sehun, too. I believe that's more than just <i>some</i> of my members. They're people I care about."</p><p>Baekhyun shakes his head. "I treat everyone equally. You're not special."</p><p>"Yeah?" says Jongdae. "And what about the kiss last night?"</p><p>Baekhyun freezes. His resolve seems to crumble, bit by bit, in front of Jongdae's eyes, but Baekhyun stays rooted to the ground, ever so brave and unwavering. (That's what Jongdae loves so much about him.)</p><p>Baekhyun isn't saying anything, so Jongdae continues, "So, what, you just go around kissing any crime lord who knocks on your door looking for any form of medical help?"</p><p>Baekhyun looks furious. "No," he grits out.</p><p>"No?" Jongdae repeats.</p><p>"I'm not picking sides," Baekhyun says.</p><p>Jongdae scoffs. "No. No, you never did." He takes a step closer, and when Baekhyun doesn't move away, he takes another. "But you did pick <i>me</i> when you decided to kiss me last night. You picked me. And that means you picked my side."</p><p>"I'm a doctor," Baekhyun says, lips pursed and insisting. "I don't pick lives to save. And I don't need your protection."</p><p>But, see, this is where he's wrong.</p><p>"It's not you I'm protecting," Jongdae says, taking more steps closer until his shoes are knocked against Baekhyun's, and he can feel faintly the warmth of Baekhyun's breath against his cheeks. "Before I met you, I had no reason to survive. I fought because it was the only way to live, I climbed the ranks because otherwise I was just another disposable rat in the gutter." Jongdae digs his fingers into the front of Baekhyun's shirt. "Now -- now I can't do things without thinking of the fucking consequences first." Hell, Jongdae's only known Baekhyun for probably a little more than a month, but -- "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."</p><p>Baekhyun kisses Jongdae. It's only their second, but Jongdae feels like he could do this forever -- feel Baekhyun, touch Baekhyun, have Baekhyun touch <i>him</i>. Jongdae pulls Baekhyun closer with the tight grip he has on the front of Baekhyun's shirt, and Baekhyun whimpers into Jongdae's mouth, angling Jongdae's jaw with his pretty fingers so he can kiss Jongdae better.</p><p>Jongdae feels sort of breathless and infinitely more alive at the same time, when they pull away.</p><p>"I'm still not yours," says Baekhyun, even as he touches their foreheads together, plays with the tiny hairs on Jongdae's nape.</p><p>"I never said you were," says Jongdae. "You were never mine to start with. I'm just saying, I'm yours."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #3:</b> Oohhh! Can I request Prompt #59? It would be so cool since Byun Baek is loud while playing his games while Dae's just adorably confused. <i>“I’ve spent the last five minutes trying to figure out what game you’re playing.”</i></p><p>Jongdae slurps at his black bean noodles and watches as Baekhyun spews out an endless chaotic jumble of curse words and unintelligible exclamations at his laptop across the table from Jongdae. It's Baekhyun's gaming laptop and Baekhyun has his earphones on, so Jongdae assumes he's playing a game. Typical Baekhyun, he thinks, except Baekhyun's fingers aren't clacking away on the keyboard or abusing the poor mouse.</p><p>Pushing his now empty bowl of noodles away as Baekhyun continues to scream at his laptop, Jongdae reaches out to pull at the laptop and turn it around so he can look at the screen properly.</p><p>"Hey!" protests Baekhyun, making grabby hands for his laptop.</p><p>On the screen, a train crashes dead on towards a black car, leading to some very violent explosions.</p><p>"I've spent the last five minutes trying to figure out what game you're playing," Jongdae says, giving Baekhyun a frustrated look as Liam Neeson appears on the next scene, seated in another car beside his on-screen daughter.</p><p>Baekhyun flashes him a shit-eating grin. "Nah, it's just Taken 2."</p><p>Jongdae lets Baekhyun resume watching his movie as he gets busy washing the bowl clean and leaving it on the rack to dry, and then gathering his own laptop and notes into his arms.</p><p>Baekhyun presses pause on his movie. "Hey!" he says, just as Jongdae is about to leave for class. Baekhyun juts his lips out, making annoying kissy noises with it.</p><p>It should be disgusting, but to Jongdae it's just stupidly endearing. As expected, he gives in pretty quickly, as with everything that has to do with Baekhyun, and slumps into Baekhyun's open arms to indulge him in a series of sweet, short kisses.</p><p>Jongdae only pulls away when Baekhyun grabs at his ass pointedly, fingers digging into his skin through the tight material of his jeans, and he yelps, shoving Baekhyun away.</p><p>"I don't know why I'm dating you," says Jongdae in lieu of a proper goodbye, quickly making his way for the door.</p><p>Baekhyun cackles loudly. "Because you love me!"</p><p>Jongdae doesn't bother replying as he closes the door behind him and heads for class, because -- much as Baekhyun is a loud idiot who's weird and extra at everything he does -- it's true.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #4:</b> Prompt 82 with it being canon!au <i>“I wouldn’t have made it this far without you.”</i></p><p>"Jongdae! Jongdae!" Baekhyun calls out, rushing after Jongdae.</p><p>Jongdae turns from where he's nearly crouched under the aluminium frame of the stage, backtracking from where he was heading for his standby position for the first number of their setlist. "What?" he shouts back.</p><p>"I --" Baekhyun tries, but it gets caught at the back of his throat. He takes a huge breath. "I wouldn't have made it without you."</p><p>Jongdae's frowning, confused. "What?"</p><p>Baekhyun knows this isn't the most opportune moment to do this -- the fans' screams are deafening and they're counting down to the start of the concert -- but fuck it, Baekhyun has to say this. He steps closer as Jongdae does the same, trying to hear each other atop all the noise present.</p><p>"Remember back when we were auditioning," Baekhyun says, loudly, "and you said <i>I</i> was gonna get in, and I told you that no, <i>you</i> were, and that we both ended up getting in?"</p><p>Jongdae pulls his in-ear off and leans in a little closer to hear Baekhyun better, and he's smiling, albeit a little confused. "Okay," he says, grinning that handsome smile of his and nodding.</p><p>Even under the shitty backstage lighting, Jongdae shines. His hair is up today, pushed away to showcase both the soft and sharp edges of his face, and his eyes are lined lightly, his lips parted as he breathes.</p><p>Baekhyun looks up to meet Jongdae's eyes again. "I'm just saying, I wouldn't have made it this far without you."</p><p>The smile that blooms on Jongdae's face as he registers Baekhyun's words is soft, and warm, and all sorts of fond. "Me too."</p><p>"I'm serious," says Baekhyun.</p><p>Jongdae shrugs. "Me too," he says, still grinning.</p><p>"And -- there's one more thing," says Baekhyun.</p><p>Jongdae doesn't say anything, but he waits, ever so patient as he smiles at Baekhyun encouragingly.</p><p>"With Minseok hyung and Kyungsoo away on service, I thought" -- Baekhyun swallows, braces himself -- "I was just thinking, if you wanted to enlist together? At -- at the same time."</p><p>The smile on Jongdae's face doesn't fade. "Yeah," Jongdae breathes out, almost inaudible, but this close, Baekhyun hears him clearly. Then, louder, he repeats, "Yeah. Of course."</p><p>Baekhyun allows himself to revel in the vast wash of relief that floods over him, even as the stage manager starts the countdown in his in-ear.</p><p>Ten. Nine. Jongdae takes Baekhyun's hand in his, and it's rough and warm and familiar. Eight. Jongdae smiles, and Baekhyun engraves it in his memory. Seven. They part ways, but they don't break eye contact. Six. The screams are thundering, resounding, ear-shattering. Five. Baekhyun watches as Jongdae disappears behind the corner. Four. Baekhyun gets to his standby position on the stage lift. Three. Baekhyun breathes in, breathes out. Two. He thinks of countdowns, and deadlines -- breathe in -- of auditions, duets, late night practice sessions -- breathe out -- Jongdae, Jongdae, <i>Jongdae</i>.</p><p>One.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#29: ANGEL</b>
</p><p>The thing that Jongdae hates most about the afterlife is his job. Well, okay, not exactly the job -- since Chanyeol holds the same title and has a heck lot of fun with it. Except, Chanyeol is a grim reaper who fetches dead people and accompanies them to either heaven or hell. Jongdae, well, Jongdae is a grim reaper who <i>trains</i> other soon-to-be grim reapers.</p><p>It's tiring, and draining, and not fun at all.</p><p>This time, the newbie is an ex-undergraduate who died from road injury at 21 -- the exact same age when Jongdae died. People don't age in the afterlife, so technically they're the same age. Jongdae doesn't know if this will make anything easier for him.</p><p>"Baekhyun," says Jongdae, crouching down and reaching out to shake the newbie awake. "Baekhyun," he repeats, when Baekhyun doesn't move. "Afterlife to Baekhyun?"</p><p>Baekhyun startles awake. "Hooo my god."</p><p>"Hi, Baekhyun," Jongdae greets, making sure to flash him a kind, welcoming smile.</p><p>Now that Baekhyun's sitting up, they're at eye-level with each other, and Jongdae notes the cute little lashes that adorn his eyes as he turns to Jongdae and looks so adorably confused it's almost endearing.</p><p>Baekhyun blinks, then blinks again. "Am I dead?"</p><p>Jongdae nods. "Uh huh."</p><p>Baekhyun looks around. "Is this -- this is Earth."</p><p>Jongdae hums. Well, not <i>Earth</i> Earth, but, yeah, close enough. "Yes," he confirms.</p><p>Baekhyun looks at him again. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Jongdae," says Jongdae.</p><p>"Hi, Jongdae,"  says Baekhyun. He looks sort of... starstruck. "Are you an angel?"</p><p>That startles a laugh out of Jongdae. "Well -- no," he says, grinning at Baekhyun as Baekhyun continues to look at him confusedly.</p><p>Baekhyun narrows his eyes, like he's not really believing Jongdae. "You're not?"</p><p>Jongdae can't help but smile. "Last time I checked, I'm pretty darn sure -- no."</p><p>Baekhyun leans in, probably trying to assess Jongdae's face better. Jongdae should feel intruded, because clearly Baekhyun is invading his personal space, but he just feels plain old amused.</p><p>"Huh," says Baekhyun. "But you're so pretty."</p><p>Jongdae thinks he can say the same about Baekhyun. He doesn't, though, and instead pulls at Baekhyun's arm to get him to stand up. "Okay, now, I have to get you to the office to register, so enough with all the flattery --"</p><p>Baekhyun cuts him off, "That wasn't flattery; I was flirting." Baekhyun's smiling now, and it's turning bold. "I thought it was obvious."</p><p>Jongdae tries to hide his grin and fails. "Okay." He starts to cross the road and Baekhyun follows right beside him. "The office closes in about an hour and I'm not training you unless you're registered."</p><p>"Training?" Baekhyun asks. "Wait -- if you're not an angel, what are you?"</p><p>"A grim reaper," says Jongdae.</p><p>"So," says Baekhyun, "am I going to hell?"</p><p>Jongdae grins. "No. I'm training you to be like me."</p><p>"Oh," Baekhyun says.</p><p>They pass a cat lounging on a patio, and it meows at Jongdae as Jongdae nods at it in greeting.</p><p>Baekhyun turns to him again. "So. Jongdae."</p><p>"Yes?" prompts Jongdae.</p><p>"Do I also need to be registered to be able to date you?"</p><p>They've only met for ten minutes tops, and Baekhyun's already made Jongdae laugh probably a million times.</p><p>So maybe this is getting sort of interesting. And fun. Hah, screw Chanyeol, stuck with that little brat Oh Sehun for the next three weeks that it'll take them to reach the gates of heaven and hell.</p><p>Maybe this time, Jongdae will finally be able to have his own fun. And it certainly helps that the newbie that he'll be training is one hell of a fucking angel himself.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #5:</b> Prompt 13 pls make it uwu softttt hahaha <i>“I dare you to kiss me.”</i></p><p>"Ugh," groans Baekhyun. "That was so tiring." They're walking home from the public library after a five-hour long research for their latest Lit assignment, and Baekhyun has been complaining non-stop. "I can't feel my back and I think my neck is broken.</p><p>Jongdae just smiles. "Okay, Mr. Dramatic Bitch."</p><p>Baekhyun ignores him. "Hey, come on, let's play a game."</p><p>Jongdae laughs. "What?"</p><p>"I <i>need</i> something to help me loosen up after all that stress," reasons Baekhyun. Playfully, he nudges Jongdae's arm with his elbow. "Just help me out here, okay?"</p><p>The breeze is cold and ruffles Baekhyun's soft hair as they walk alongside the riverbank. Jongdae stuffs his hands in the pockets of his coat to block off the chill a bit.</p><p>"Okay, whatever," he tells Baekhyun. "You wanna go to the arcade or something?"</p><p>Baekhyun huffs. "No," he says. "Something we can do right now. Like -- conversational games."</p><p>Jongdae snickers. "What, like word chain? You wanna guess capital cities?" They can probably go through thirty countries before they reach home.</p><p>"Those are boring," Baekhyun says, kicking at a lone pebble in his path until it rolls away. "Let's play truth or dare."</p><p>Jongdae laughs again. "You're ridiculous. There's only two of us here."</p><p>"Come on," Baekhyun coaxes, adamant. It's almost annoying, except he's doing it with a thick scarf wrapped around his neck, and his nose that peeks out is red on the tip, and it's giving Jongdae the weirdest, strongest urge to boop it. "As a best bro, you're obligated to make sure I'm happy even when I'm being unreasonable."</p><p>Jongdae throws his hands up. "Okay!" he says. If that's what Baekhyun wants, fine. So what if Jongdae is best pals with the most ridiculous high school senior on Earth, he just has to keep up with his weird antics, no big deal. "Truth or dare?"</p><p>They reach the north bridge and they hop on it to cross the river.</p><p>Baekhyun takes less than a beat to answer. "Dare."</p><p>If Baekhyun's so eager to make Jongdae suffer, he has to deal with Jongdae being ridiculous too. "Okay, well," he says, "I dare you to kiss me." Baekhyun wants to play a game? That'll teach him that two can play.</p><p>What Jongdae totally doesn't expect, though, is for Baekhyun to stop in his track, turn to Jongdae with the most dumbstruck expression Jongdae's seen on him, and then just as Jongdae's about to laugh at how stupid he looks -- takes that one final step to close the distance between them and press their mouths together.</p><p>As far as first kisses go, Jongdae's always expected something a lot more romantic.</p><p>As it is, Jongdae doesn't even get to close his eyes and carve the chill of Baekhyun's lips to memory -- maybe bury his fingers in Baekhyun's soft locks -- before Baekhyun is pulling away, just as quick.</p><p>Jongdae frowns.</p><p>Baekhyun looks panicked. "Fuck, I -- I'm sorry. You said it so suddenly and -- that wasn't -- <i>fuck</i>." He's shuffling nervously on the stone flooring of the bridge, and his eyes keep shifting unsurely, like he'd rather look at anything but Jongdae, but at the same time doesn't really want to look away.</p><p>So Jongdae makes the decision for him.</p><p>"You're a fucking idiot," he tells Baekhyun, truthfully, and reaches out to dig his fingers into the fluffy scarf wrapped around Baekhyun's pretty neck and pull him in for a better, longer-lasting kiss.</p><p>And it <i>is</i> better.</p><p>This time, Jongdae does get to close his eyes and slide his lips against Baekhyun's cold and slightly chapped but nonetheless soft ones as he pulls Baekhyun flush against him. He shifts to dig his fingers into the fabric of Baekhyun's coat so he can pull Baekhyun in even more, impossibly closer, and licks shyly at Baekhyun's lips until Baekhyun gives in and kisses back.</p><p>Jongdae doesn't reach up to bury his hands in Baekhyun's hair because it's February and cold as fuck (his hands are comfortably warm where they're trapped between his and Baekhyun's chests right now), but Baekhyun's cold hands coming up to cradle his jaw and neck makes up for it.</p><p>They break apart after what feels like several very long minutes, and Baekhyun's breath is warm as it fans across Jongdae's cheeks.</p><p>"Oh," Baekhyun says.</p><p>"Oh," Jongdae echoes, booping the flushed tip of Baekhyun's nose with his nose.</p><p>Baekhyun giggles. Jongdae leans in to kiss him again.</p><p>It's three days to Valentine's Day, everything feels cold, and Jongdae's kissing his high school best-friend-and-maybe-(definitely)-more-than-crush, on a literal bridge on his way home from the public library in the middle of winter.</p><p>Jongdae takes his words back; this is easily the most romantic thing he can ever imagine. And he doesn't even have to imagine.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#30: REMEMBER</b>
</p><p>It's on Jongdae's ninety-second life, that he wakes up and remembers.</p><p>Remembers Baekhyun.</p><p>The cheerful lad who sometimes shares a night shift with him on the spacious deck of the Black Pearl; the stick thin soldier from Bucheon whom Jongdae meets at the North Korean concentration camp; his neighbour three doors down the hall who lives with a plump little pet corgi.</p><p>Somewhere, some<i>time</i>, they met for the first time, centuries ago.</p><p>Jongdae can't remember when exactly, or where, or how.</p><p>But he remembers Baekhyun. Oh, he does, and he dreams of him, every night since the day he turned seventeen on his ninety-second life.</p><p>On Tuesday, Jongdae wakes up at seven a.m. sharp, brushes his teeth, puts on a hoodie and leaves for class.</p><p>It's his first class of the semester. Jongdae picks a seat at the far back, sandwiched between rows of other empty seats.</p><p>A student stops by him, pausing. Hesitates.</p><p>Jongdae looks up, and his breath catches in his throat.</p><p>"Um," says Baekhyun, "is this seat taken?" He points to the seat next to Jongdae. He looks unsure, confused even, as to why he's choosing that particular seat when the rest are empty.</p><p>"'S not taken." Jongdae gathers his things (just lukewarm canned coffee and a pen) from the seat and piles them on top of his unopened laptop on the desk.</p><p>Baekhyun sits down beside him.  He turns to Jongdae. "Have we met somewhere? I mean, I -- you look very familiar. I just can't place it."</p><p>Jongdae stares. "Um." He doesn't know what to say. Baekhyun doesn't remember. Baekhyun doesn't remember. Baekhyun doesn't --</p><p>Jongdae remembers the taste of Baekhyun's mouth, the warmth of his breath against his cheeks, his soft hands slotted between Jongdae's fingers. Baekhyun doesn't remember Jongdae.</p><p>Baekhyun smiles, embarrassed. "Sorry, uh -- I swear, that wasn't a pick-up line. I just really feel like we've met. It'd be shitty of me if you remember and I don't, so."</p><p>Jongdae thinks, yeah, it'd be real fucking shitty.</p><p>"I'm Baekhyun, by the way," says Baekhyun. He grins, showing off his sharp canines, and it's the exact same smile Jongdae fell for a lot of centuries ago.</p><p>Jongdae places his coffee on the floor beside his feet and puts his pen away so he can turn his laptop on. He opens his mouth to speak. "I'm --"</p><p>"Jongdae," interrupts Baekhyun. He's still grinning, but it's lopsided now, cheeky. "I know."</p><p>Jongdae breathes in. Baekhyun smells like spring, a dash of mischief, a forest of cherry blossoms.</p><p>Baekhyun's eyes twinkle like stars. "Remember me now?"</p><p>1330, imperial palace, Goryeo. Spring opens up with the bloom of cherry blossoms, littering the palace grounds with pink and white and gold. Baekhyun kisses Jongdae for the first time -- and he tastes like sweet treats, secret promises, a dash of mischief.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#31: MORNING SUNLIGHT</b>
</p><p>Baekhyun is carrying his niece in his arms, making cooing faces at her out in his front yard as she soaks in the healthy early morning sunlight, when his neighbour next door walks out from his house and jogs up to Baekhyun.</p><p>"Aw," says Jongdae over the low bushes that separate their front yards, "you're fucking adorable, you know that?"</p><p>Baekbeom and the sister-in-law are visiting from the city for the weekend, and they're still asleep in the guest room. So it's Baekhyun's job to take care of his niece, and he wants to make sure he does his absolute best on it and doesn't fuck up.</p><p>He stops mid-coo and turns to Jongdae. "I know she can't even roll over yet but I'd really appreciate it if you don't curse at her."</p><p>The smile on Jongdae's face is enticing, <i>flirty</i> even. He very deliberately looks Baekhyun up and down. "Oh, trust me," he says, eyes sliding back up to Baekhyun's face, "I wasn't talking about the baby."</p><p>Baekhyun gapes, watching as Jongdae winks at him and puts his earphones on before jogging out of his yard and down the neighbourhood.</p><p>Baekhyun looks down at his niece. The morning sunlight shines bright at her adorable little face, and she's grinning toothlessly at him as her tiny little tongue peeks out, like she's mocking him.</p><p>Baekhyun growls at her. "Oh, shut up."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#32: FIRE</b>
</p><p>Baekhyun takes Jongdae's hands in his, looking into Jongdae's lovely eyes as Jongdae smiles prettily at him. "You won't find another fire like mine, honey."</p><p>From the other side of the room, Chanyeol pipes up, "Uh, actually, I'm the one with the fire superpower."</p><p>Baekhyun doesn't even turn to face Chanyeol as he tightens his grip around Jongdae's warm hands and looks at his sweet, sweet eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Chanyeol, I'm trying to be romantic."</p><p> </p><p>#baekhyun's first line is from an 8bitfiction post</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#33: HOME</b>
</p><p>Baekhyun comes home to a quiet apartment, the lights all turned off except for the one in the kitchen. There he finds Jongdae, trying to fit the ice cube tray back into the fridge.</p><p>Tiredly, Baekhyun sneaks up to him and wraps his arms around his waist, hands on his hard, defined tummy and sighing at the warmth that seeps through.</p><p>Jongdae doesn't even jolt at the contact, not one bit. He's like that -- nothing scares him, not pitch darkness or loud thunderstorms or even supernatural beings. He's so unlike Baekhyun in this way.</p><p>(They're like two puzzle pieces in a two-piece puzzle. It's perfect.)</p><p>Jongdae closes the fridge door. "Rough day?" he asks, genuine concern on his face as he turns to Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun hugs him tighter. "Mmh," he mumbles, into the crook of Jongdae's neck. Then he breathes in. It calms him always, Jongdae's scent, and Baekhyun indulges in it, spoils himself completely.</p><p>Perhaps a bit too much, because Jongdae notices. "Hey," he says, nudging Baekhyun gently on the rib with his elbow, and with mirth in his voice.</p><p>Baekhyun sticks his face closer to Jongdae's skin. Caught red-handed, embarrassed. "You smell like home," he reasons, into Jongdae's hot, hot skin.</p><p>Jongdae doesn't call Baekhyun out on it. Jongdae doesn't tease Baekhyun for it. He <i>understands</i> -- that's Jongdae.</p><p>Baekhyun breathes him in again. He smells like coffee, late evening bubble baths, and fresh laundry.</p><p>Jongdae presses his nose to Baekhyun's hair and kisses his forehead softly. Then he laughs. "That's sweet and all, but please shower. You smell like snotty colleagues and boring desk jobs."</p><p> </p><p>#inspired by stckwll on tumblr /post/168123883861</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#34: THEORETICALLY</b>
</p><p>"Theoretically," says Baekhyun one day as they're sticking up posters around the neighbourhood for the annual charity week at school, "if I kiss you, will you kiss me back?"</p><p>Jongdae turns to give him a weird look, but Baekhyun's pointedly looking at the posters he's taping onto the wall. "You wanna kiss me?"</p><p>Baekhyun sputters. "No, I said <i>theoretically</i>. Like, in theory. There's a difference."</p><p>Jongdae snickers at him. "Yeah, I know what theoretically means."</p><p>Baekhyun shifts on his feet. "So?" he prompts, peeking at Jongdae from under his bangs.</p><p>Jongdae shrugs. "Yeah, sure, I'll kiss you." Baekhyun's pretty cool, and he has nice lips. Why not?</p><p>Baekhyun fucking blushes. "Oh," he mumbles, turning back to the wall and putting up another poster. "What if -- in practice?"</p><p>Jongdae puts his tape and posters down. "What is this, Vogue's 73 questions?"</p><p>Baekhyun's lower lip juts out in a little pout. "Just, you know, in practice, if I were to --"</p><p>"No," says Jongdae.</p><p>Baekhyun does a horrible job trying to hide his disappointment. "Oh."</p><p>"Yeah," Jongdae says, "so what about <i>I</i> kiss you instead, and then you can kiss me back. Okay?"</p><p>Baekhyun's eyes widen. He stares at Jongdae for a very long second. "Wha --"</p><p>Jongdae digs his fingers into the front of Baekhyun's stupid parka and yanks him in for a kiss, and thinks, <i>fucking finally</i>.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#35: SEAT</b>
</p><p>Jongdae's lounging alone on Yixing's ratty couch when Baekhyun appears from within the crowd. Jongdae knows him because they have music theory together.</p><p>"Is the seat taken?" asks Baekhyun loudly over the song blasting from the speakers that Chanyeol's brought with him from home.</p><p>Jongdae turns to the side -- there are questionable stains on the cushion -- just to check. Yup, still empty. "Nope," he tells Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun beams. "Cool!" He drops himself on Jongdae's lap.</p><p>Jongdae grunts, arms instinctively caging around Baekhyun's waist to keep him from jostling around precariously.</p><p>"Mmm," echoes Jongdae, "cool."</p><p>A beat and a half later, he registers the fact that Baekhyun isn't sitting on the stained cushion beside him, as much as he's sitting <i>on Jongdae</i>.</p><p>Baekhyun hums. "This chair is the comfiest shit I've ever sat on."</p><p>Jongdae rests his chin on Baekhyun's broad back, breathing him in in what he hopes is a subtle manner. Baekhyun smells like fresh laundry and hair gel. "You wanna take it home?"</p><p>Baekhyun stands. "Do you take card?"</p><p>"I could." Jongdae stands too, squeezing through the crowd right behind Baekhyun as Baekhyun heads for the front door. "Delivery's on the house."</p><p>Baekhyun turns to peer at Jongdae over his shoulder, pink lips quirked smugly. "Excellent service, too."</p><p>Jongdae smiles back. "Where to, sir?"</p><p>Baekhyun takes Jongdae's hand in his and winks, utterly greasy and absolutely right up Jongdae's alley. "I'm just right down the block."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #6:</b> hii for your prev rb !! W &amp; 21 pls !! <i>“Can we cuddle?” “That’s so gay.”</i></p><p>It's very rare that they're all free at the same time, but tonight they are, and they spend it for a movie night at the living room, all nine of them squeezed into the two couches (and carpet) across the television.</p><p>Some Avengers movie is playing, courtesy of Sehun. Jongdae balances the bowl of popcorn in one hand as he climbs over limbs and bodies in search of an empty space he can lie on. He sees a tiny spot beside Kyungsoo on the other side -- but before he can reach it, someone's pulling him down by the hem of his shirt.</p><p>Jongdae hugs the popcorn to his chest lest it spill everywhere.</p><p>Baekhyun's grabby hands reach into the bowl. "Don't hog the popcorn." His voice is soft, but his munching is loud.</p><p>Jongdae doesn't push him off.</p><p>An hour and a half into the movie, it starts raining. The rain grows so heavy they have to turn the speaker up to full volume.</p><p>"Why are we turning the volume up when none of us speaks English?" comments Baekhyun from Jongdae's side.</p><p>He's right -- they've all just been reading the Korean subtitle -- but Jongdae nudges Baekhyun on the tummy anyway, just to hear him squeak. "Shut up. You're loud."</p><p>Baekhyun whimpers.</p><p>The rain becomes deafening. Occasionally, the room lights up for a split second as lightning strikes, followed by a resounding thunder, and every time Baekhyun winces. He wiggles closer to Jongdae's side, not subtle at all.</p><p>Then he starts biting at his nail, jittery.</p><p>Jongdae swats at Baekhyun's hand. "Don't put your fingers in your mouth. They're dirty."</p><p>"Mmh," mumbles Baekhyun distractedly, although he puts his hand down alright. Then he turns to Jongdae. "Can we cuddle?"</p><p>Jongdae stares. The thunderstorm is loud against the large windows and the speaker blasting some fight scene is even louder, but pressed close to each other like this, Jongdae hears Baekhyun clearly.</p><p>Pink spreads over Baekhyun's cheeks. "It's the thunder, is all. It's just -- it scares me, a little," he rambles, "so can we --"</p><p>"That's so gay," says Jongdae. "Come here." He loops an arm around Baekhyun's waist and reaches up to tilt his head until it's resting on Jongdae's bony shoulder. Baekhyun's soft, soft hair tickles Jongdae's face, but he only squeezes him tighter.</p><p>For the rest of the movie, Baekhyun stops whimpering and biting and wincing. Instead he sighs into Jongdae's neck, calms.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#36: VIEW</b>
</p><p>Now that they're out here in Jeju surrounded by an endless expanse of blooming flowers and backdropped by the mountains and the blue, blue sea, Jongdae thought Baekhyun would finally start busying himself with taking photos of all the pretty view. Except Baekhyun isn't, because he's taking pictures of Jongdae instead.</p><p>"I thought you wanted to put up pictures of the view on Instagram," says Jongdae, glaring at the camera lense unamusedly as Baekhyun presses the shutter and giggles.</p><p>"I <i>am</i> taking pictures of the view," says Baekhyun.</p><p>Jongdae squints. "Uh, no, you're taking pictures of <i>me</i>."</p><p>Baekhyun puts his camera down, and gives Jongdae a very long, very pointed look.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Baekhyun laughs, and Jongdae feels the high of his cheekbones heat with embarrassment, but quickly collects himself and instead smacks Baekhyun upside the head. "We <i>paid</i> for this trip, you idiot."</p><p> </p><p>#'darling. you /are/ the view.'</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#37: A DOZEN ROSES</b>
</p><p>Baekhyun is panting when he arrives at the flower shop, a little over five minutes before its closing time. He's also cold and wet from the drizzle outside, and he revels in the warmth of the shop once he steps inside.</p><p>Baekhyun scans through the array of flowers on display. Truth is, he knows absolutely jack shit about flowers -- but Chanyeol had told him that flowers are the best for apologising. So if Jongdae secretly turns out to be one of those environmentally conscious people who hate non-locally sourced cut flowers, he's fucked.</p><p>"Can I help you?" asks the florist, surfacing from behind several tall shelves of stacked pots and packaged seeds where he'd been attending another customer on the other side.</p><p>Baekhyun glances down at the florist's name tag -- Sehun, it says -- and walks up to a bucket of roses. Honestly one of the very few flowers he actually knows the name of. "I'd like some roses, please."</p><p>"How many and which colours?"</p><p>"Um," says Baekhyun. Why is it so hard to buy flowers? "A dozen and, uh, all colours?"</p><p>Sehun doesn't seem fazed. He proceeds to pull out a big sheet of wrapping paper, lying it on the workbench. "I can arrange it in a bouquet for you."</p><p>"That's great," says Baekhyun, as Sehun starts arranging the flowers, tying them all up nicely with a pretty ribbon. "Um, how much is it?"</p><p>Sehun finishes making the bouquet surprisingly quickly. "Twenty," he says, taking the bouquet further into the shop and vaguely nodding at Baekhyun to follow him. "You can pay at the cashier."</p><p>Baekhyun doesn't know the market price for flowers, but twenty bucks for a dozen of roses that's going to wilt in a matter of days is definitely too fucking expensive for someone like him. But, well, he <i>needs</i> to do this, if he wants to get Jongdae back.</p><p>Baekhyun rounds the tall shelves. Outside, the rain has grown heavy, the loud pitter patter of it drowning out the occasional noise in the flower shop.</p><p>"Oh, can I also get a nice little apology card --"</p><p>Baekhyun looks over to the cashier to find Sehun holding his colourful rose bouquet behind the counter and, fuck, <i>Jongdae</i>, holding his own bouquet and looking wide-eyed at Baekhyun as their eyes meet.</p><p>"Oh," says Baekhyun, suddenly wondering if Sehun has a large human-eating venus flytrap stashed somewhere in the shop that can eat him whole so he never has to face any person ever again. None of that happens, though, so Baekhyun walks up to the cashier counter instead. "Hi."</p><p>Jongdae is still staring at him, except now he just looks wary. "Hi."</p><p>"Here's your card," says Sehun, reaching over the counter to tuck a neat little card among the flowers -- <i>roses</i>, Baekhyun notes -- in Jongdae's bouquet. To Baekhyun, he says, "That'll be twenty."</p><p>"Right." Baekhyun hands him the bill.</p><p>Sehun gives him the bouquet.</p><p>God, Baekhyun can't take this anymore. He grips tighly onto the bouquet and turns resolutely to Jongdae. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Jongdae's eyes widen. "Oh," he says, glancing down at the bouquet in Baekhyun's arms.</p><p>Baekhyun looks down at the bouquet in Jongdae's arms.</p><p>"I --" Jongdae clears his throat. "I'm sorry, too." He looks tired, strong but fragile in the army green sweater he likes to wear to his gigs.</p><p>Baekhyun's missed him so much. He can't even remember how the fight started in the first place. Before he knew it, he was storming out of Jongdae's apartment, and Jongdae never came after him. "Can we talk?" Baekhyun says now. "At length."</p><p>"Yeah," says Jongdae, smiling faintly. "There are things I have to say, too." He hands Baekhyun his bouquet. "Got this for you, by the way."</p><p>"Oh," Baekhyun says. He accepts the bouquet. "Well, they're -- really nice." He smiles back to Jongdae, and Jongdae's smile widens as Baekhyun offers his bouquet in return. "This one's for you."</p><p>Jongdae takes the bouquet, and the soft laugh that he hides into the arrangement of roses is a pretty melody to Baekhyun's ears.</p><p>On the other side of the counter, Sehun the florist blinks disinterestedly. "Okay, cool. Now please leave, I need to close up."</p><p>Baekhyun frowns. "But it's pouring."</p><p>Sehun sighs. "Well, he" -- a nod at Jongdae -- "has an umbrella. Maybe make up and share that, or get drenched." He starts moving things around, putting clutter back into place. "Look, whatever, man. I have employee rights to clock out at eight p.m. sharp."</p><p>Sehun rightfully kicks them out at eight p.m. sharp. Under the awning at the storefront, Baekhyun and Jongdae stand, side by side, each holding a bouquet in one hand as they watch the heavy rain pour down before them.</p><p>"You bought roses, too," says Jongdae, smiling prettily into the bouquet Baekhyun bought for him.</p><p>Baekhyun wonders if it's okay to press up against Jongdae's side to leech off his body warmth. "I guess we both went to get bad advice from the same idiot friend."</p><p>Jongdae laughs into the night air. Baekhyun thinks he's beautiful beyond words.</p><p>The laugh tapers off until he's smiling hesitantly at Baekhyun. "Is it still bad advice if we make up?"</p><p>Baekhyun smiles. "No," he says. "It's not." The rain envelops them, but Baekhyun only sees Jongdae. "Chanyeol's still an idiot friend, though."</p><p>Jongdae smiles, the ends of his lips curling into pretty little bows. "Yeah." He taps his umbrella against the concrete. "You want me to walk you home?"</p><p>Baekhyun has an infinitely better idea. "Or you can stay over at my place." Jongdae lives a good half an hour away from the city, and there is no way Baekhyun is letting him commute home alone when it's dark and cold outside. "It's only ten minutes by bus."</p><p>Jongdae grins, and hands him his bouquet. "Hold this for me?" He opens his umbrella, and Baekhyun hugs the two matching bouquets safely in his arms as Jongdae tugs him close with an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders and guides him under the rain.</p><p>Baekhyun still doesn't think twenty bucks is a fair price for a dozen of roses, but warm and safe in Jongdae's arms, Baekhyun thinks he really can't care less.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#38: BED</b>
</p><p>Jongdae's new roommate is already inside when Jongdae reaches the new room that he'll be staying in for the rest of his university years.</p><p>"Oh! Hey, there," says the new roomie, whistling low as he lounges on one of the beds. His things are on the <i>other</i> bed, though.</p><p>Jongdae frowns. "Uh, hi."</p><p>"Name's Baekhyun," says Baekhyun. "What's yours?"</p><p>"Jongdae." Jongdae drags his stuff -- his brother's old luggage and his own laptop bag -- into the room and closes the door behind him. "So... which bed is mine?"</p><p>Baekhyun's grin turns into something Jongdae can only categorise as feral. "Depends," he says, very slowly and thoroughly looking Jongdae up and down. "You wanna sleep alone, or with me?"</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#39: KISS</b>
</p><p>Jongdae's lips are so weird. They're kind of thin and long, and a little chapped, and they curl at the ends. Kissing them must feel weird too -- or so Baekhyun thought, because now that he's experienced kissing Jongdae first-hand, he can vouch for the sole fact that Jongdae must have at least two doctorates in kissing, because <i>woah</i>.</p><p>"You're saying your thoughts out loud again," says Jongdae, smiling softly against Baekhyun's mouth.</p><p>Oops.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#40: I LOVE YOU</b>
</p><p>"I love you," says Baekhyun, snuggling into Jongdae's side furiously.</p><p>"I love you, too," parrots Jongdae as he pushes at Baekhyun who only latches onto him even stronger.</p><p>"Come back quick because I'm gonna miss you so much," pleads Baekhyun as Jongdae finally succeeds on detaching himself enough to get up from the couch, only half-free from the four-limbed barnacle that is Baekhyun because Baekhyun's still got a leg hooked around one of Jongdae's.</p><p>Jongdae kicks that leg off, sighing. "Love, can you please chill the fuck out, the pizza guy has been ringing our doorbell for two minutes straight," he says, right before hightailing it to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#41: INTERVIEW</b>
</p><p>"Hey," Baekhyun calls out once they're done with the interview, pulling at Jongdae's arm so he turns to look at him.</p><p>"Hey, what's up?" asks Jongdae, already pulling at the tie that they made him wear.</p><p>"Why did you say that?" demands Baekhyun.</p><p>Jongdae looks a little confused, but not in a bad way. "Why did I say what?"</p><p>Baekhyun tugs at Jongdae's arm and pulls him until they reach a more secluded nook in the studio. "When the interviewer asked who of the members you'd allow to date your hypothetical sister and you said 'anyone but Baekhyun,' why'd you say that?"</p><p>Jongdae blinks. He looks calm as always as he unknots his tie completely and unbuttons the collar of his shirt. "Because you're already mine."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #7:</b> 22 please. <i>I am not telling you how I lost my virginity, nope.</i></p><p>"Oh, fuck, that's high," says Baekhyun, as he looks down for a split second and feels like the world is spinning at fifty miles a minute. "That's very high."</p><p>"Baekhyun," calls out Jongdae from a few steps behind him, but Baekhyun isn't listening. "Keep your eyes in front of you, okay?"</p><p>Baekhyun tightens his grip on the rope hanging above him. All he has to do is grab onto the next rope and pull himself forward, but whenever he does that his feet won't follow. He knows he won't fall because there are safety nets right under them, but fuck it he's <i>scared</i>.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you so calm?" snaps Baekhyun. He doesn't even know why he agreed to this in the first place. This is the worst date idea ever. Baekhyun's never done any sort of high altitude obstacle course <i>for a reason</i>.</p><p>Jongdae takes several steps closer towards Baekhyun, until he's right behind him and Baekhyun can almost feel his warmth. "I climb walls," reasons Jongdae.</p><p>Baekhyun knows that. "I know that." He lets one hand go and reaches for the next rope, but he just staggers right back. "I fucking hate you."</p><p>Jongdae laughs. Baekhyun hates how much he likes the sound of it. "Come on, I'll talk you through it."</p><p>Baekhyun's knees are close to trembling. "Please do," he says, completely distracted.</p><p>"Tell me about Mongryong."</p><p>"He's a welsh corgi."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"And he has the third cutest butt in the world."</p><p>"After who?" Baekhyun can hear the amusement in Jongdae's voice.</p><p>He grins. "Yours is second and mine's first."</p><p>Jongdae pats Baekhyun on the butt, snickering, and Baekhyun yelps.</p><p>"When was your first kiss?" Jongdae's hand rounds Baekhyun's waist and travels up his side and then up his arm until he's covering one of Baekhyun's hands with it. He must be leaning real dangerously from his own rope to be able to reach over like this, what with his short teeny arm and all.</p><p>Baekhyun goddamn loves him. "Not you."</p><p>Slowly, Jongdae pries Baekhyun's fingers off the rope. "Who was it?"</p><p>"It was Mongryong."</p><p>Jongdae pinches the back of his hand.</p><p>"<i>Ow</i>," squeals Baekhyun, even as Jongdae smooths a soothing thumb over the skin. "Okay, fine. It was this girl from summer camp. I was twelve. Can't even remember her name." Or anything else, really.</p><p>"Keep your feet on this plank," says Jongdae, "but grab for that rope."</p><p>Baekhyun takes a huge breath, and reaches for the next rope. He sways forward, but he's too lax, and the plank he's standing on swings backwards. Baekhyun screams -- but before he knows it, one of Jongdae's arms is around him and his legs bracket Baekhyun's on the plank, his free hand on the rope above them, steadying them both.</p><p>Jongdae is warm and secure around him, Baekhyun is seconds from hyperventilating. "I don't feel so good."</p><p>"Tell me how you lost your virginity," says Jongdae right into the soft hairs on Baekhyun's nape.</p><p>Baekhyun sputters. "I am <i>not</i> telling you how I lost my virginity." He pulls at the grip he has on the next rope and wiggles out of Jongdae's hold so he can step onto the next plank.</p><p>"Come <i>on</i>," whines Jongdae, his hand wrapping around Baekhyun's on the rope, but Baekhyun is already reaching for the <i>next</i> rope.</p><p>"Nope." Baekhyun takes another step, then another, and now there's one empty plank between them.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because it's embarrassing."</p><p>"It can't be that bad."</p><p>Before Baekhyun knows it, he's already on the very last plank, and he reaches for the last rope to heave himself onto the post. He turns and grins triumphantly at Jongdae. "It was prom night, accidentally kneed the guy in the face, think he got a black eye from that, never saw each other again," he says, in one whole breath.</p><p>Jongdae just watches him, a huge, pretty grin on his handsome face as he hangs onto the rope a few planks away from Baekhyun. "You did it."</p><p>Baekhyun exhales, smiles. "I did it." Then he turns to the other side of the post, where the zip line awaits them. There's cold sweat running down his neck. "Now come and get your damsel in distress because there is no way in hell I am getting on <i>that</i> thing."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #8:</b> Could you do prompt 60 uwu <i>What would you do for a Klondike bar?</i></p><p>Even after the apocalyptic storm that wiped out a huge chunk of the world population, the stars still twinkle in the night sky, bright and alive.</p><p>Baekhyun tries to mirror that sentiment onto himself, as he lies here beside Jongdae, on the rooftop of the public library that they've been staying at for the past few weeks. They're running out of rations, so they're due to move on to the next city in a couple of days, but it's all good. The others are sleeping soundly several floors down, and right next to Baekhyun, the smile on Jongdae's face rivals the stars above.</p><p>"What'd you do for a Klondike bar?" asks Baekhyun, still watching Jongdae.</p><p>That startles a laugh out of Jongdae, soft and warm in the night air. "What I'd do for a Klondike bar," he repeats, pondering out loud. "Depends. Who has it?"</p><p>Baekhyun considers. "Chanyeol."</p><p>"I think he'd just give it to me if I asked," says Jongdae, snickering brightly. Yeah, Chanyeol would. "Come on, give me a harder one."</p><p>Baekhyun goes straight for the bullseye. "Kyungsoo."</p><p>"Ugh," groans Jongdae. "Kicking him in the guts means a broken nose for <i>me</i>, so. I'll pass."</p><p>Baekhyun wiggles closer until their elbows touch. "What about me?"</p><p>Jongdae finally takes his eyes off the sky and turns to face Baekhyun. "You?"</p><p>"If I had the Klondike bar."</p><p>The tiny, confused frown on Jongdae's face is beyond adorable. "Where, in your hand?"</p><p>"No," says Baekhyun. No, no, it has to be something more challenging. "What if I've already eaten it? Like, it's in my mouth."</p><p>They haven't seen a Klondike wrapper, let alone the ice cream itself, in probably more than two months. The last one they'd come across they'd divided between the nine of them. And it was kind of melted. But still really good.</p><p>This time, Jongdae takes longer than a few seconds to answer. He looks down at Baekhyun's mouth, says, "Huh," and then pulls at Baekhyun's elbow and kisses him.</p><p>It's not a romantic kiss as much as it's just Jongdae pushing down at Baekhyun's chin with his thumb to part Baekhyun's mouth open so he can swipe his tongue against Baekhyun's, like he's trying to steal Baekhyun's breath away, except it's more an imaginary bite of vanilla ice cream bar.</p><p>Jongdae pulls away. Baekhyun opens his eyes to find Jongdae grinning lopsidedly at him. "I'd do that."</p><p>"All that for a Klondike bar?" asks Baekhyun, a little breathless.</p><p>Jongdae leans back in. "All that even without a Klondike bar."</p><p>Baekhyun meets him halfway.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #9:</b> 22 was so cute! Thank you! Could I request 58 as well please? <i>Trust me, I’m a doctor. Well, kind of, not really. I have Hello Kitty bandaids though.</i></p><p>It's really not Jongdae's fault that he fails to catch the ball and it hurls right past his shoulders, straight to Baekhyun's face. It's also not Baekhyun's fault that he just happens to be stepping out of his room.</p><p>No, it's <i>Chanyeol's</i>, because he was the one who threw it, and now he's nowhere to be found, slipping away like a fucking coward.</p><p>Jongdae sighs, jogging over to Baekhyun's side where the kid is lying on the floor, poking cautiously at the bump that's slowly but surely blooming right at the center of his forehead. The ball rolls away in shame.</p><p>"Oh, shit," says Jongdae, because, well, shit, they don't even know each other -- Jongdae knows Baekhyun stays in this same dorm and they're both friends with Kyungsoo, but that's about the extent of it -- and now Jongdae has to apologise and feel bad about it when it's not even his fault in the first place.</p><p>Baekhyun groans. "Does it look bad?"</p><p>"Uhhh," says Jongdae, as he examines the bump and comes to the conclusion that it's... well, a bump. A pretty visible bump. But it's not like Baekhyun's having a concussion, or on the verge of dying.</p><p>"Fuck, it's bad, isn't it?"</p><p>Jongdae falters. Come on, <i>think</i> of something. "Here, let me --" He shifts closer until he's sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Baekhyun, and then lifts Baekhyun's head to his lap. There. Now what?</p><p>Baekhyun looks equally clueless. "You seem like you know what you're doing," he says, looking up at Jongdae as Jongdae can't look at anything else but the conspicuous bump. "Right?"</p><p>Right. Of course. "Trust me, I'm a doctor." Jongdae brushes the stray hairs away from Baekhyun's face. Maybe they just have to ice it and it'll all be okay. "Well, kind of... not really." More like a first year med student. "I have Hello Kitty bandaids, though."</p><p>Baekhyun frowns. "Dude, I have a huge ass bump on my forehead, not a boo-boo."</p><p>Okay, jeez, just offering. "Can you stand?"</p><p>"Yeah." Baekhyun pushes himself up. Jongdae stands, too. "Where are we going?"</p><p>"The pantry," Jongdae says, heading for the stairs. "They have ice."</p><p>"Not the campus clinic?" asks Baekhyun, even as he trails after Jongdae like a good puppy.</p><p>"Oh, shut up. It's just a bump. Don't be a little bitch about it."</p><p> </p><p>#baek and jd kinda took off on the wrong foot but they'll be friends n then boyfies soon dw #also. a nod at jd's two hello kitty fans. where'd those go?</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#42: DOOR</b>
</p><p>"Why the fuck is it so thick?" Jongdae complains, muffled from behind the closed door.</p><p>"I don't <i>know</i>. Why is your hole so tiny?" retorts Baekhyun, also muffled from the other side of the door.</p><p>On <i>this</i> side of the door, Chanyeol muffles a snicker into his own hand.</p><p>Sehun, crouched above him, shoves him on the shoulder. "Shut up," he hisses.</p><p>Jongin smacks Sehun on the hip. "<i>You</i> shut up." He leans closer to the door, ear nearly pressed to the wooden surface.</p><p>"We can just try, I guess," says Baekhyun.</p><p>"Just -- warn me when you're gonna put it in," says Jongdae.</p><p>Baekhyun starts counting down: "One, two --"</p><p>"Ow, ow, <i>ow</i> -- fuck, Baekhyun, I think that tore me, man, what the hell?"</p><p>"Uh," says Baekhyun, nearly inaudibly. Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun press themselves right up against the door, limbs positioned at awkward angles. "I guess we can try lubricating it, or something."</p><p>Jongdae's loud, affronted gasp is nothing short of hysterical. "Fuck <i>no</i>."</p><p>"What are you doing?" asks Minseok so suddenly from behind Jongin that it startles all three of them.</p><p>A lot of things happen in an instant -- Jongin slips and his foot catches around Sehun's ankle who <i>also</i> slips and falls on Chanyeol's back. Chanyeol, trying to stay balanced on his two (left) feet, impulsively grab onto the only non-human thing in reach -- the door handle.</p><p>The door swings open.</p><p>Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun all stumble into the room in a chaotic pile.</p><p>Behind them, Minseok tuts, shaking his head. "Seriously, what <i>exactly</i> are you doing?"</p><p>Chanyeol pushes the two dead weights above him off his body and heaves himself up to find both Baekhyun and Jongdae staring at them. Jongdae is holding onto his own left ear protectively as Baekhyun holds up in his hand what is very obviously... an ear stud.</p><p>"Ha ha," says Chanyeol. He flashes them both a sheepish grin. No one responds. Before the silence grows too long, Chanyeol blurts out, "You still need the lube?"</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#43: I PROMISE</b>
</p><p>There are things Baekhyun remembers from his past life.</p><p>Jongdae. Mostly Jongdae. Jongdae, in his arms. Weak, gasping, dying. His head against Baekhyun's chest, muttering, "I promise, we'll meet again. I promise."</p><p>Baekhyun's life ends not far from Jongdae, a quick, painful bullet to his chest. He crumples to the ground, inhaling more dirt than air, finds it hard to breathe.</p><p>His eyes close before he can turn his head quick enough to catch one last look of Jongdae.</p><p>*</p><p>Baekhyun's first breath fills his lungs with a refreshing swoop of clean air.</p><p>Breathing in this life feels different. New. Maybe that's a good sign.</p><p>*</p><p>Baekhyun has two limbs now. They're thin, tiny extensions of himself, but they're no less strong. He feels small, in this body. And when rain falls from above, it's in the form of huge, heavy droplets. They fall like a gazillion bombs over him, except this time there's no dust, no blood, no screams of agony.</p><p>With every drop of water that lands on Baekhyun, he drinks, and he grows.</p><p>*</p><p>Baekhyun learns new things everyday. Like how he actually absorbs water from his feet now. He doesn't drink from his mouth, no, even if he has probably millions of those under his arms. Those he uses to breathe in clean air, vigorously, tirelessly.</p><p>*</p><p>Baekhyun misses Jongdae. When he's not busy riding the wind, or telepathically scaring crawling insects and huge birds away, he thinks of Jongdae.</p><p>Baekhyun wonders where Jongdae is. How's he doing? Will he like the new Baekhyun, if they ever meet again?</p><p>*</p><p>There's a neighbour the next patch over. They're separated by a thick group of bushes, but now that Baekhyun's grown taller, he can see over the undergrowth, if he stretches his stem enough.</p><p>Baekhyun rustles what little leaves he has. He can't talk, not in this life -- he's figured that much -- but he still has the groove.</p><p>His neighbour doesn't answer.</p><p>*</p><p>Baekhyun has a trunk!</p><p>It's brown and tough and strong and protects him from getting toppled over by heavy rains, and it helps him support himself better.</p><p>He has more leaves now, too, and he waves at the neighbour over the bushes.</p><p>
  <i>Hey! Over here! Hey, neighbour!</i>
</p><p>The neighbour waves back, a tiny rustle of his leaves.</p><p>Baekhyun beams.</p><p>*</p><p>Days, months, years past, and Baekhyun grows big and strong, tall and proud.</p><p>When he rustles his leaves now, the new sprouts at the ends can reach his neighbour several bushes over.</p><p>The neighbour rustles his leaves back, tickling Baekhyun and making him giggle with glee. Baekhyun has droopy leaves, but his neighbour's leaves curl at the ends.</p><p>Baekhyun thinks of Jongdae's lips, long and thin and soft, and the enticing way it curls at the ends, inviting, pretty.</p><p>*</p><p>Baekhyun hates rainstorms. They smack him hard in the leaves, and sway him like no other. They soak him, leaving him feeling too damp to breathe, too worn out.</p><p>So far, this particular one is the worst.</p><p>One of his branches breaks off, falling down and further down until it reaches the ground beneath him. The incessant rain tears through his leaves and the strong wind hurls them around.</p><p>Baekhyun can almost hear his neighbour scream.</p><p>Baekhyun feels like he'd be screaming too, if he could.</p><p>*</p><p>When Baekhyun wakes again, he feels more than just a little disoriented.</p><p>It's been days, maybe even weeks. He can tell from the way he's further above the ground now, almost reaching the canopy above. He can feel the sunlight on the tips of his highest leaves, and his roots dance happily in the moist, recently loosened soil.</p><p>He's grown lots of new branches too, and with those, new leaves. And when he sways, and rustles, and shakes -- oh!</p><p>His furthest branches tangle with his neighbour's.</p><p>They tangle, and they curl, and they envelop each other, and Baekhyun feels a warmth he hasn't felt in a long time. A warmth so familiar, so dear, so close to his heart. <i>Jongdae's</i> warmth.</p><p>From over the bushes and the small trees growing between them, Jongdae rustles his leaves, entwines his branches with Baekhyun's.</p><p>When they breathe in, they breathe the same air.</p><p><i>See?</i> whispers Jongdae, through the wind. Leaves on leaves, he kisses Baekhyun softly, again and again and again. <i>Kept my promise.</i></p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #10:</b> i want nothing more in this world than for you to do #61 <i>Explain why there’s a bra under your bed.</i></p><p>The skin of Baekhyun's neck is warm and flushed as Jongdae nips over it, sighing as Baekhyun digs long, pretty fingers into his hair. Baekhyun pulls away to get what they need from the bottom drawer by the bed, and Jongdae settles with slipping his hands under Baekhyun's shirt and raking them up Baekhyun's soft tummy.</p><p>Under his palms, Jongdae feels Baekhyun freeze. "Jongdae?"</p><p>"Mmmh," hums Jongdae, but he's distracted. From one corner of his eye, he vaguely registers Baekhyun pulling something out from under Jongdae's bed.</p><p>"Please explain why there's a bra under your bed."</p><p>Jongdae jolts up, suddenly feeling cold as dread fills him the wrong way up. "Oh." He sits awkwardly on the rumpled sheets as Baekhyun pulls away until he's standing, far too frigid, a soft coral lace bra in one hand. Fuck, fuck <i>fuck</i>. Baekhyun wasn't supposed to find out like this. They were supposed to talk <i>first</i>. "Baekhyun, listen --"</p><p>Baekhyun's face is twisted in a sad, ugly emotion. "You've been seeing other people?" He sounds weak, broken.</p><p>Jongdae halts. "What?" he says, genuinely confused. And then it registers. "No!"</p><p>Baekhyun laughs, but it sounds miserable, disappointed. "Wow." He turns to leave.</p><p>Jongdae scrambles to follow. He almost trips over his own discarded shirt on the floor, but fuck that, Baekhyun is more important. "Listen --"</p><p>Baekhyun jerks away. "Fuck off."</p><p>"No --" Jongdae sprints forward until he's standing between Baekhyun and the door, barricading him from leaving. "-- <i>listen</i> to me. It's <i>mine</i>. Okay? It's --" Hastily, he unbuttons and unzips his pants, and pulls at the hem of the matching coral panty underneath. "-- look, I'm wearing the bottom half."</p><p>Baekhyun pauses and stares.</p><p>He stares for a very long time, his mouth hanging open and his brows pinched as he watches, eyes fixed on Jongdae's crotch. Jongdae shuffles awkwardly, feeling his cheeks heat up under Baekhyun's heavy gaze.</p><p>He moves to zip his pants back up, but Baekhyun grins and pulls his hands away. "<i>Oh</i>," says Baekhyun, nosing up Jongdae's hot, hot cheek and pulling Jongdae in with firm fingers in the waistband of his pants. "Well, now we're talking."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #11:</b> If you do 63 from the drabble challenge, I will love you forever <i>What would you do if you were locked in an elevator with me?</i></p><p>"What would you do if you were locked in an elevator with me?" asks Baekhyun, turning to Jongdae.</p><p>"I think," whispers Jongdae conspiratorially, "I <i>am</i> currently trapped in an elevator with you."</p><p>Baekhyun pulls his eyes away from Jongdae's very enticing curly lips that are stained red with wine from Junmyeon's utterly pretentious bachelor party to take in his surrounding. "Oh," he says. Indeed, they're sitting side by side in an elevator, feet stretched out in front of them against the closed door. "Why isn't it moving?"</p><p>"Because we're stuck."</p><p>"Huh," says Baekhyun. "You think we can finally use it as a cool conversation starter?"</p><p>Jongdae hums, eyes bleary as he mulls over it. "Maybe. What's the statistic, though? Like, how often do people get trapped in elevators?"</p><p>"I dunno." Baekhyun knows approximately minus two general knowledge on a good day. Right now, he's pretty fucking drunk, and he can't bring his mind to think of anything aside from how distractingly charming Jongdae looks in his expensive shirt, slick black fabric stretched taut over his firm chest. Baekhyun might be salivating. "The real question is, how many survive to tell the story?"</p><p>Jongdae nods. Also more than tipsy. "Right."</p><p>"So. What'd you do?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What'd you do now that you're, you know, <i>actually</i> stuck in one with me?"</p><p>Jongdae ponders over the question, and as he does so, seems to sober up a bit, his gaze clearing out and his ears reddening in a manner that isn't caused by alcohol consumption. "Well, I'd --" He pauses. Then, he mumbles out, "I'd kiss you."</p><p>Baekhyun looks up, caught off-guard, but Jongdae isn't looking back at him as much as he's staring right at Baekhyun's mouth. Maybe they're too sober for this. Maybe there's time to go back to the party, chug down some more alcohol (Junmyeon's wallet can definitely take it) and then return to Jongdae so they can make out for real.</p><p>Or maybe Baekhyun can just get over himself and kiss him.</p><p>Thank heavens, because Jongdae seems to share the same sentiment, as he leans in the same exact time Baekhyun does, and they meet right in the --</p><p>The elevator dings open.</p><p>"What the fuck," says Kyungsoo from the other side of the open door as Baekhyun and Jongdae pull away and look up at him, blinking dumbly.</p><p>Huh. "It's not broken," says Baekhyun. "We're not stuck." Baekhyun turns to Jongdae.</p><p>Jongdae turns to the panel beside the door.</p><p>Baekhyun turns to look too, and, oh -- none of the numbers are lit up.</p><p>"We were supposed to press one of the floor buttons," says Jongdae, still sounding a little out of it. "That's how elevators work."</p><p>Right. Baekhyun pushes himself up slowly, getting to his feet and reaching out so he can jab at the G button. Then, when Kyungsoo shoulders his way in past the open door, Baekhyun blocks him.</p><p>"What --"</p><p>"You wanna watch us two suck face or catch the next ride?"</p><p>Kyungsoo groans.</p><p>Baekhyun grins, and pushes at the "close" button. The elevator door closes right before Kyungsoo's grouchy face.</p><p>Baekhyun turns around, grinning cheekily down at Jongdae who's looking up at him through his long, long lashes with an inviting curl to his lips and beautiful twinkling eyes, far too interested. "Now, where were we?"</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#44: WHAT I LOVE MOST</b>
</p><p>"You know what I love most about you?" asks Baekhyun from where he's lying on the couch, head pillowed on Jongdae's lap.</p><p>Jongdae runs gentle fingers down his boyfriend's soft hair. "What?" he asks, smiling coyly.</p><p>The grin on Baekhyun's face is cheeky. "Your taste in men."</p><p>Baekhyun cackles loudly into their tiny living room. Jongdae shoves his head away and kicks him off the couch.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #12:</b> Your stories make my days ten times better xx pls write number 44 <i>We can either just cuddle, or you can sleep on the couch?</i></p><p>Jongdae doesn't know why they even bothered to spend the whole afternoon checking out the themed activities at the hotel -- ballroom dancing, seriously, what sane person under 55 voluntarily does that? -- when they could have just went straight to fucking like rabbits in their booked room.</p><p>Now, though, they <i>are</i> in their room, and Jongdae grazes his tongue over Baekhyun's teeth as Baekhyun moans into his mouth and digs his long, pretty fingers into Jongdae's ass through his jeans.</p><p>They're both panting when they break the kiss, out of breath but in a good way, and Jongdae rests his forehead against Baekhyun as he revels in the lack of distance between them and smiles. "I've waited a whole day to do that."</p><p>"Yeah? Me too," says Baekhyun. He pulls away to inspect the utterly pretentious honeymoon suite they've booked for the rest of the week.</p><p>There's a bed, a sofa, and a bathtub covered in rose petals and unlit candles. Maybe Jongdae can rope Baekhyun into doing bathtub sex, if he's lucky.</p><p>Baekhyun snickers. "You know, too bad there's only one bed," he says. Jongdae turns to him, and is struck with the sudden realisation of where this is going. He can already feel his cheeks burning. "We can either just cuddle, or you can sleep on the couch?"</p><p>"You jackass." Jongdae charges at Baekhyun and smacks him on the tummy, right where it hurts.</p><p>*</p><p>"We can either just cuddle," says Jongdae, rubbing his hands nervously over his thighs as he sits on his bed, "or you can sleep on the couch?"</p><p>Jongdae doesn't know if he hates himself more for suggesting they sleep on the same bed, or for not having a spare mattress in the storage room. In hindsight, it's not really Jongdae's fault that he's a broke college student and can't afford to lose a whole month's worth of food over an extra mattress he'll probably never use again.</p><p>But that's not the point, is it? The point is that, Jongdae's been pining over his own best friend for <i>years</i>, and now it's all ruined with one stupid, <i>stupid</i> sentence. Maybe Jongdae should just stop talking forever.</p><p>"Jongdae," says Baekhyun, looking both exasperated and fond at the same time as he steps closer, "you're a fucking idiot."</p><p>And before Jongdae can second-guess himself, Baekhyun leans down, and kisses him.</p><p>(The rest, well, is history.)</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#45: HEART-SHAPED</b>
</p><p>It's Sunday and they're all packed in the living room of Junmyeon's spacious house. It's also Valentine's day, and Jongdae has taken to baking, so he's handing out boxes of homemade chocolate to all of them.</p><p>"Why am I not getting one?" whines Chanyeol.</p><p>"Patience is a virtue, dickhead," says Jongdae, taking out box after box from his paper bag. "It's not my fault yours is at the bottom." Finally, he hands Chanyeol his chocolate box.</p><p>Chanyeol lets out a very unattractive squeal.</p><p>Baekhyun looks down at his own chocolate box. It's a simple brown one with a heart-shaped paper slipped on top of it and a carefully tied ribbon to hold everything in place, much like everybody else's. Baekhyun's name is written on the paper in Jongdae's neat little handwriting.</p><p>"I wonder if the chocolates inside are heart-shaped, too," singsongs Chanyeol, pulling the ribbon apart and setting the paper with his name on it aside. He opens the lid and brandishes the content of his box. Inside, the chocolates are in the shape of plain, boring cubes.</p><p>"Yeah, don't get your hopes up," says Jongdae. "I don't have heart-shaped molds." He drops to sit beside Baekhyun on the armchair, squeezing into his side.</p><p>Baekhyun pulls his ribbon apart, too, and sets the heart-shaped paper aside. Beside him, Jongdae is unusually tense, stealing not-so-subtle glances at Baekhyun from beneath his lashes.</p><p>Baekhyun opens the box. Inside, stacked neatly on a crumpled piece of decorative paper, are five pieces of homemade chocolate.</p><p>They're heart-shaped.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#46: HEATER</b>
</p><p>Baekhyun is in bed, curled to himself under three layers of blankets, because their heater is broken and it's <i>freezing</i>. He knows they should've told the RA about it earlier this afternoon, but they were busy with classes, and also they're both idiots, what's new.</p><p>"Jongdae?" Baekhyun chitters through his teeth.</p><p>"Mh," says Jongdae, from the other side of the room where he's also buried under three layers of blankets.</p><p>"It's really cold," says Baekhyun.</p><p>Jongdae grunts. "Tell me about it."</p><p>"You know, this is just a suggestion, because, uh, body warmth and all that," mumbles Baekhyun into the deadly cold, "but do you mind if I, uh, sleep in your bed with you?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Jongdae doesn't say or do anything for a long moment, and Baekhyun thinks he might've fallen asleep, or maybe he's weirded out in which case he's still awake and is now actively ignoring Baekhyun.</p><p>But then there's rustling from Jongdae's side of the room, loud in their tiny shared unit, and then Baekhyun is attacked by a sudden gust of cold air as Jongdae lifts Baekhyun's blankets up and climbs into Baekhyun's bed.</p><p>Jongdae slips his arms around Baekhyun, shifting closer until his chest is pressed to Baekhyun's back, until Baekhyun can feel nothing but warmth all around him.</p><p>"There," whispers Jongdae, into Baekhyun's nape. "Much better."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #13:</b> Showers</p><p>Baekhyun is rinsing the shampoo off his hair when the bathroom door opens. He can't see who it is from behind the shower curtain, but he ignores it, assuming whoever it is just wants to use the toilet or brush their teeth.</p><p>So when Jongdae's voice filters through the curtain, calling out, "Baekhyun?" Baekhyun slips and nearly falls butt-first on the floor tiles.</p><p>"<i>Shit</i>," he hisses, holding onto the shower handle to upright himself as he turns the shower off. To Jongdae, he says, "Yeah?"</p><p>Jongdae's head pokes from behind the curtain.</p><p>Baekhyun shrieks.</p><p>"Jesus," Jongdae breathes out, once Baekhyun stops screaming and instead pulls the curtain to himself to cover his very naked lower half.</p><p>Baekhyun lets out a shuddery breath. Jongdae steps into the shower and starts undressing.</p><p>"What are you doing!?" demands Baekhyun, clutching the curtain to his chest like his life depends on it.</p><p>Jongdae blinks, unperturbed. "Undressing?"</p><p>Baekhyun shuffles backwards until his heels hit the wall behind. "Why?"</p><p>Jongdae looks confused. "Because I need to shower?"</p><p>On the other side of the bathroom door, they can hear Junmyeon's muffled reminder: "Hurry up, you slowpokes, we're leaving in ten!"</p><p>Jongdae takes that as his cue to take his shirt off. He looks really good, all lean muscles and soft skin, and Baekhyun can't breathe. So instead of inhaling air like a normal person, Baekhyun lets out an unintelligible garble.</p><p>"Just scooch over, will you?" says Jongdae, moving to pull down his pants.</p><p>Baekhyun panics. "Wait!"</p><p>Jongdae halts. "Okay," he says, cocking his hip to one side. It accentuates his long torso and tiny waist. "Why is it that I'm the only one you've never showered with?"</p><p>Right. Good question. Baekhyun's brain has pretty much stopped working as Jongdae steps closer and Baekhyun chokes out, "I'm naked."</p><p>Jongdae gives him a pointed look. "You walk around the dorm naked all the time."</p><p>Baekhyun huffs. "Well, that's -- different!"</p><p>Jongdae pulls his pants down and off. Baekhyun decides he's very interested in a tiny speck of mold that's formed on one of the higher wall tiles and refuses to look at anything else. Particularly Jongdae. Particularly Jongdae <i>naked</i>.</p><p>Baekhyun is used to ambushing people and catching them off-guard. Clearly, he's not used to being at the receiving end of it.</p><p>Jongdae snorts, but it's spiteless. "Well, okay, then. You face that way, I'll face this side."</p><p>Baekhyun dutifully turns his back to Jongdae as Jongdae does the same. He turns the shower back on.</p><p>If Jongdae notices Baekhyun not-so-subtly peeking over his shoulder at Jongdae's naked back, he doesn't say anything. Baekhyun doesn't either, as he catches Jongdae's eyes linger on the broad span of Baekhyun's back when he thinks Baekhyun's not looking.</p><p>(And if Baekhyun confronts Jongdae about it later after schedules are over for the day and Jongdae goes all flustered like an ambushed kitten, well, that's a story for another time.)</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #14:</b> Since both Beautiful Goodbye and UN Village has this particular word in it, may i present to you: Streetlight.</p><p>Jongdae wakes up at half past midnight with a jolt. He expects it to be pitch dark, but it's not -- there's light filtering in through the gap under the door.</p><p>Maybe Jongdae's forgotten to turn the kitchen lights off. He slips out of bed to check, but when he opens the door to the main area of his tiny house, the lights in the kitchen are off.</p><p>It's not coming from inside, it's coming from <i>outside</i> the house.</p><p>Jongdae halts. No, it can't be. Maybe it's just a car that's come to a stop right outside of Jongdae's isolated house, located in the middle of nowhere on a never-ending road bordered by an endless expanse of dry grassland. Maybe it's a lost traveller with a flashlight.</p><p>A phantom hand clenches around Jongdae's heart, causing a dull ache to bloom and spread across his chest, down to the tips of his limbs. He can't feel his legs as he makes his way to the front door and pushes it open.</p><p>Jongdae's breath hitches, clogs his throat.</p><p>There, in front of him, is the lone streetlight that accompanies his house. The streetlight that hasn't lit up for the last eight years that Jongdae's lived here. The streetlight that, when Jongdae comes near and tries to feel the river of electricity coursing through it, can't. The streetlight that feels sparkless and dead, because the wires inside are frayed and broken and it's <i>not supposed to work</i>.</p><p>But it is, right now, right in front of him, lit up in a light too white to be that of the characteristic sickly, yellowish glow of a normal streetlight, too bright, too pure.</p><p>And under it, with a smile so sweet and beautiful and <i>familiar</i>, stands Baekhyun.</p><p>Jongdae breathes out. He digs the nail of his thumb into the pad of his forefinger, pressing hard, pressing harder. It <i>hurts</i> -- not a dream.</p><p>"Baekhyun?"</p><p>Baekhyun's smile widens, relieved and disbelieving and oh so sweet. "Jongdae."</p><p>Jongdae's moving before he knows it, and within seconds, he's standing a mere step away from Baekhyun. It's been eight years.</p><p>Jongdae wraps his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders as Baekhyun circles his arms around Jongdae's waist, bringing him close and closer still.</p><p>"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here," says Baekhyun into the crook of Jongdae's neck, breathing out warm air into the skin there. His hair is white now, like the radiant, bright light he brings with him wherever he goes. "I left for Almaty when Jongin said he saw you there, but by the time I got there, you were gone."</p><p>Jongdae buries his fingers in Baekhyun's hair -- still so soft -- and his nose into Baekhyun's neck, and breathes in. "I'm sorry." He's missed this scent so much, been deprived for so long he was starting to learn to ignore the fact that he was starving, craving, for Baekhyun. "I'm sorry." He pulls away only far enough to kiss Baekhyun, press his mouth against Baekhyun's soft one. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Baekhyun sighs into Jongdae's mouth, nipping at his bottom lip until Jongdae is whining, whimpering for more. "And then I heard about some really unusual lightnings happening somewhere in Siberia. They said it was so frequent it rivalled the Catatumbo." Baekhyun's hands cradle Jongdae's face. Jongdae feels like he can finally breathe again. "And I knew you'd be here."</p><p>Jongdae kisses Baekhyun's cheeks, then his nose, his chin, the corners of his mouth. Hugs him tight again, whispers into his ears, "Thank you. Thank you."</p><p>Above them, the streetlight continues to shine, warm and clear and brilliant.</p><p>Baekhyun is home, and he's here to stay.</p><p> </p><p>#pathcode au</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #15:</b> Kiss</p><p>Baekhyun is standing outside his apartment complex, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his coat, because he forgot his access card and his roommate Kyungsoo won't be home until a couple hours later.</p><p>Baekhyun only looks up from where he's been frowning down at his shoes when a frantic guy storms right past him, only to backtrack and jog up to Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun watches, wide eyed, as the guy wraps his hands around Baekhyun's arms and practically begs, "Please kiss me?"</p><p>And Baekhyun thinks, well, if he's going to die from frostbite out here anytime soon, he might as well have one last kiss. Sure, there's the whole issue about strangers and <i>kissing</i> strangers, but it's in Baekhyun's nature to make horrible, irrational decisions. Besides, it doesn't hurt that the guy's pretty cute.</p><p>So Baekhyun pulls the guy towards him with his hands fisted into the lapels of the guy's coat, and kisses him.</p><p>Baekhyun has been standing outside in the cold night air for quite a while, so naturally his lips are frozen, and the guy gasps into Baekhyun's mouth as their lips meet. Baekhyun swipes his tongue teasingly over the guy's teeth, earning him a whiny moan.</p><p>Behind the guy, footsteps thunder past them and away. The guy wraps his hands around Baekhyun's neck, cradling his face, and pushes Baekhyun with his body until Baekhyun is backed up against the locked door behind him.</p><p>Pretty dude breaks the kiss with one last nip on Baekhyun's lower lip.</p><p>"Well, that was nice," Baekhyun breathes out, panting against the stranger's cheeks. He swipes his thumb over one of those cheeks. It's as soft as he expected.</p><p>"Your lips are cold," says the stranger, smiling cutely. A quick, magical arrow pierces through Baekhyun's heart.</p><p>Baekhyun grins. He turns to the general direction that the people who were rushing past them had gone to. "I think they lost you."</p><p>That startles a laugh out of the guy. "Yeah, I uh -- I kicked my best friend's ex in the crotch and now him and his friends are after me," he confesses, turning sheepish.</p><p>Wow, so he's not only cute and a great kisser, but also badass <i>and</i> loyal? Sign Baekhyun the fuck up.</p><p>"That's surprisingly endearing," says Baekhyun, leaning close.</p><p>The guy hooks his arms around Baekhyun's neck. "You're not so bad yourself," he says, mouth curling in a way that's so feline it's uncanny, and his eyes twinkling in the darkness.</p><p>Baekhyun laughs into the tiny space between them, and licks his lips just because. "Can I maybe have a name to go with that mouth?"</p><p>"It's Jongdae," says the pretty stranger, as he plays with the short hairs on Baekhyun's nape. "And you are?"</p><p>"Baekhyun," says Baekhyun.</p><p>Jongdae smiles, shiny lips stretched out in an enticing bow. "Baekhyun," he echoes, testing the words on his tongue. Baekhyun likes the sound of it very much.</p><p>There is a faint sound of foosteps running towards them. Baekhyun steps forward until his shoes knock against Jongdae's. "You want a mouth to go with that name?" he offers, feeling brave.</p><p>Jongdae's long lashes flutter. "Yes, please."</p><p>Baekhyun leans in to kiss Jongdae again. And even after the people from before -- Jongdae's best friend's ex and the ex's friends -- have rushed past them, footsteps disappearing into the distance, Jongdae doesn't stop kissing Baekhyun for a long, long time.</p><p>And Baekhyun, well, he ought to congratulate himself for forgetting his access card at home.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #16:</b> Flowers</p><p>Jongdae opens the door to Baekhyun holding up a handful of baby's breath and sporting a nervous smile on his face.</p><p>Jongdae rolls his eyes, and slams the door shut.</p><p>*</p><p>Jongdae opens the door to Baekhyun holding up a bouquet of red, pink and yellow roses. He starts, "I came here to say that I'm --"</p><p>Jongdae doesn't even bother rolling his eyes, just slams the door shut.</p><p>*</p><p>Jongdae opens the door to Baekhyun holding up a single giant stalk of sunflower. It's yellow and bright and as big as his face.</p><p>"Please, just let me apologise --"</p><p>Jongdae slams the door shut.</p><p>*</p><p>Jongdae opens the door to Baekhyun. Just... Baekhyun.</p><p>"Where are the flowers?" asks Jongdae, wary.</p><p>Baekhyun's smile is sheepish. "I figured you kind of hated them. Or, well, me. Oh, wow. Maybe you liked the flowers but didn't wanna talk because you hated me."</p><p>Jongdae sighs, cutting Baekhyun off before he can dive into a ten-minute monologue. "I don't hate flowers, I'm allergic."</p><p>Baekhyun stills. "<i>Oh</i>." There's silence for a long moment. Then, Baekhyun says, "Anyway, I, uh -- I came here to tell you that I'm sorry --"</p><p>Jongdae rolls his eyes, and pulls Baekhyun in by the arm. "Just come in."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #17:</b> Song -thank you</p><p>On his free time, when he's not being bombarded by prince duties, Baekhyun likes to spend his time in a lagoon just off the coast of Isla Sirena, separated from the blue sea -- Baekhyun's home -- by a barrier island resting atop a stretch of reefs, with a rock arch formation right in the middle. That's how Baekhyun enters the lagoon every time he gets some time to himself, by diving under the arch and through it, into the lagoon where the water is a stark turquoise under the lovely, bright sun.</p><p>For the past year, this lagoon has become a sort of escape haven for Baekhyun. He speeds past the corals and colourful fishes and occasional giant clams, and towards the inner side of the coast, the furthest he can get from the sea.</p><p>Here, perched atop the rocky edges that separate the lagoon from the island, is a tiny wooden house overseeing the sea. And inside it lives a man, a <i>human</i> man, with two legs and two feet and the most beautiful voice Baekhyun has ever heard.</p><p>Ironic, Baekhyun thinks, for a siren to fall in love with the voice of a human.</p><p>Baekhyun perches atop a huge rock right outside a window and peeks into what he presumes is the living room. At this time of the day, the man would usually be walking into this room in three, two --</p><p>Ah! There he is, sauntering into the living room looking fresh and awake with a mug of something in one hand and a curled smile on his face.</p><p>As always, the man starts humming.</p><p>His voice is so soft, strong and steady but laced thin at the edges, sure and fragile at the same time. Baekhyun can't get enough of it. He props himself over the window sill, leaning in closer to hear the man better, as the man breaks into a full song.</p><p>Baekhyun recognises this song. It's the song of the land gatherers, of humans who wander to the shallow waters to collect conches and urchins for food. He used to hear them often, when he was young and nimble and would slip through the reefs by the sandy beaches. With the man's voice singing it in a perfect tone that filters into Baekhyun's ears and tugs at his heartstrings, it's not hard to get lost in the memories.</p><p>Before Baekhyun knows it, he's joining in, a soft, almost inaudible whisper in the background that soon enough grows into a full on duet, harmonising his own voice with the man's beautiful, ethereal one.</p><p>The man turns, alarmed. "Who's there?"</p><p>Baekhyun jerks and hurries to duck, but it's too late.</p><p>"Hello?" says the man. His voice is closer than ever, maybe just one whole tail flick away from Baekhyun now.</p><p>Baekhyun tucks himself as small as he can behind the wall; the man finds him anyway.</p><p>"Hey, there," says the man.</p><p>Baekhyun peers up, straightening a little. He may have been caught red-handed, but a prince does not bow. "Hello," he tells the man.</p><p>The man smiles, amused. "I've never heard a siren sing before. Your voice is very beautiful."</p><p>He's so close now, just a hand's length away from Baekhyun, and now Baekhyun can see that his hair and eyes are pitch black even under the bright, morning sun, and his long, thick lashes an entrancing, dark contrast that fans across his cheeks.</p><p><i>Not as beautiful as yours</i>, Baekhyun wants to say. Instead, he blurts out, "Baekhyun. It's -- that's my name." He leans a little closer, feeling brave. "What's yours?"</p><p>The man grins, a set of pearly white bracketed by pink lips. "Jongdae."</p><p>"Jongdae," repeats Baekhyun.</p><p>The man -- <i>Jongdae</i> -- touches Baekhyun's hand with his fingers. Baekhyun's hand involuntarily jolts back at the contact, more surprised than anything. At his reaction, Jongdae pulls away, a concerned frown overtaking his charming smile. Oh, no, no, no. Baekhyun quickly reaches up to touch his fingers to Jongdae's mouth, the curled ends, smoothing them out.</p><p>"You're prettier when you smile," says Baekhyun. "Could you sing for me again?"</p><p>Jongdae's ears flush red, but his smile is pleased. "Only if you join in."</p><p>They spend the rest of the morning like that, with Baekhyun on one side of the window and Jongdae on the other, two voices -- one of the land, and one of the sea -- harmonising under one sky, until Baekhyun has to leave for his afternoon session with the royal ministers.</p><p>But that's okay. Baekhyun already knows that he'll be coming back more often, anyway -- his eyes, his ears, his heart, hungry for more.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #18:</b> Gazing ~</p><p>White plum blossoms pour over the streets of Seoul, littering the black asphalt with cotton-white petals. In a negative image, an inverted world, it would look like soot and ash over an endless path of white snow.</p><p>The man, short and slight, with long, curly hair and long, curled lashes, makes his way down the road. Black suit jacket, black slacks, black hair, black eyes. Sharp edges and soft curves. White petals curl under a pair of black Oxfords.</p><p>From the other side, another man, short but broad, with droopy eyes and droopy lips, walks up the road. White shirt, long sleeves rolled up to the elbows, white hair, white slacks. White-soled sneakers over black asphalt.</p><p>They come close in the middle. Two parallel lines, nearly meeting. Almost. Just barely.</p><p>A black sleeve brushes against a white sleeve.</p><p>One step, two steps, three steps, five. Lines stretching, pulling, taut --</p><p>The slight man stops in his track. Turns back to look. The other man stops, too. Turns.</p><p>Two parallel lines, one and the same.</p><p>Their gazes meet.</p><p> </p><p>#inspired by That Scene in goblin with the rain and crush's beautiful playing in the background. except i wrote this to the cy x punch song</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #19:</b> Panic</p><p>"Baekhyun."</p><p>"What."</p><p>"Are you panicking?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then stop chewing on my hand," says Jongdae, glancing towards the camera on one corner of the elevator ceiling. "Spare the CCTV guy from having to watch your oral fixation."</p><p>"I'm not <i>panicking</i>," protests Baekhyun. "I just think your hands are very" -- he stares down at Jongdae's short, stubby fingers -- "pretty."</p><p>Jongdae snorts. He looks so handsome tonight, a long grey coat over white turtleneck, forehead out and about. "Sure." Baekhyun loosens his grip around Jongdae's wrist, so Jongdae pulls his hand back. Baekhyun's mouth mourns the loss. "You know, if you're not ready for this, we don't have to do it."</p><p>Baekhyun stuffs his hand into the pocket of his coat. "No, yeah, I'm sure," he says. Then, more firmly, "I wanna do this. I can do this."</p><p>And it's true. Sure, he's meeting Jongdae's parents, brother and sister-in-law for the first time, and he <i>should</i> be panicking over it, but in the big scheme of things, this is all really just a practice round. For when he has to do the real thing later at his and Jongdae's reservation dinner at the expensive Japanese restaurant downtown.</p><p>In the pocket of his coat, Baekhyun's hand clenches around the velvet box.</p><p>Jongdae smiles, pretty. "Okay." </p><p>If Baekhyun can breeze through meeting Jongdae's family, he can do The Big Event successfully.</p><p>(But, hush, Jongdae doesn't know that.</p><p>Not yet, anyway.)</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#47: VOW</b>
</p><p>"You're my sunshine," says Baekhyun, holding Jongdae's hands in his and appreciating how good Jongdae looks in his fitted white tux.</p><p>Jongdae smiles. "Aw, that's sweet," he whispers, only loud enough for Baekhyun to hear.</p><p>"My <i>only</i> sunshine," continues Baekhyun.</p><p>"Thanks," says Jongdae, coy.</p><p>"You make me happy," says Baekhyun, "when skies are grey."</p><p>Jongdae halts. His eyes narrow. "Um --"</p><p>"You'll never know, dear," says Baekhyun, fingers squeezing adoringly around Jongdae's, "how much I love you."</p><p>Jongdae glances at the officiant, who's watching Baekhyun in unveiled perplexity, and then back at Baekhyun.</p><p>"Please, don't take my sunshine away," finishes Baekhyun. He breathes out, relieved. There, that wasn't so hard.</p><p>The hall is quiet as Baekhyun just keeps smiling fondly at Jongdae and Jongdae moves to lean in close.</p><p>"Baekhyun," he whispers, "did you just use You Are My Sunshine as your wedding vow?"</p><p>Baekhyun flashes Jongdae a cheeky grin. "Yes." He turns to the officiant. "Now marry us quick so I can say my 'I do.'"</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#48: FEELINGS</b>
</p><p>"Baekhyun," says Jongdae, sitting so close to him on the couch that their thighs touch, as they both sip on their hot chocolates. "Do you have feelings for me?"</p><p>Baekhyun chokes. "I -- " he sputters, coughing harshly. "<i>No</i>."</p><p>Jongdae pats him helpfully on the back. "So why are you hoarding my hoodies?"</p><p>Baekhyun's fingers tighten around his mug. "Just for. You know. Warmth."</p><p>Jongdae's smile is sweet. "Okay. Why do you walk me home everyday?"</p><p>Baekhyun starts bouncing his legs. "You live in a bad neighbourhood."</p><p>"Okay," Jongdae says. If possible, he shifts even closer, and wraps a tiny hand over Baekhyun's knee to stop the bouncing. "Is that also why there's a heart emoji beside my name on your contact list?"</p><p>Baekhyun opens his mouth, looks up to Jongdae, and just -- stares. Open-mouthed. Speechless.</p><p>"Baekhyun?"</p><p>"You know," Baekhyun croaks out, mouth suddenly too dry, "heart emojis actually mean 'besties' in like, bro language."</p><p>Jongdae nods, slowly. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah," says Baekhyun. "Why -- why'd you ask?"</p><p>From behind long, long lashes that curl up endearingly, Jongdae's eyes meet Baekhyun's. "I don't know, I just thought, if you'd, you know, had feelings for me, I wanted to tell you that I also have feelings for you," says Jongdae. Baekhyun gapes. "But seeing as you don't, I guess, well, there's plenty of fish in the sea. So I'll just" -- Jongdae fishes out his phone -- "call Kyungsoo, maybe, or Chanyeol. See if any of them might have feelings for me. Maybe even Junmyeon --"</p><p>Baekhyun grabs the phone. "No," he says.</p><p>Jongdae halts, wide-eyed. "What?"</p><p>"Don't call them," Baekhyun says, putting Jongdae's phone away. "Listen. I <i>do</i> have feelings for you, Jongdae. Mad feelings. Like, big, fat, gigantic feelings that make me wanna be with you as much as possible so could you please, just, not call them?" Baekhyun sucks in a heavy breath, heart beating wildly in his chest.</p><p>Jongdae's smile grows, pleased. Like he's planned this all along. "Well, that took you long enough."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #20:</b> Secret/s~ ^ω^</p><p>Jongdae is perched atop Seoul's tallest skyscraper, sitting with his legs dangled over the edge, next to a fellow superhero. He wraps his hands around his cup of coffee as the wind blows past and he doesn't feel it, the strong gust blocked by his insulating suit.</p><p>Beside him, Mr Light cradles his own hot tea in his hands. "So, Thunder Boy," he says, amicably, "what's tonight's secret?"</p><p>Superhero stuff sure gets real boring when crime rate is low, so they've started a sort of tradition of trading secrets. A secret for a secret, so to say, <i>any</i> secret, so long as it keeps to the one rule: no identity reveals.</p><p>"I, uh," starts Jongdae, looking over the canvas of city lights, the occasional flickering, the scrawling city of Seoul. "I'm in love with my best friend."</p><p>Hidden behind a white, silicone mask, Jongdae can't see the expression on Mr Light's face. "Do they know?" he asks, voice rough as it filters through the modulator installed on his mask.</p><p>Jongdae shrugs. His voice is similarly disguised as he says: "Your turn."</p><p>Mr Light curls a little into the warmth radiating off his tea. "I'm also in love with my best friend."</p><p>The irony, thinks Jongdae, and almost laughs, but it sticks to his throat, clogging it. "Tough luck," he says instead.</p><p>Mr Light <i>does</i> laugh. The sound is soft and somber.</p><p>Between them, Jongdae's and Mr Light's respective second phones that they've each tapped into police radio come alive: "Suspected homicide north of Hannam Bridge, calling for reinforcements --"</p><p>Mr Light huffs. "Guess that's us," he says, standing.</p><p>Jongdae follows suit. "Homicide, huh? That's gotta be interesting."</p><p>They finish their drinks, and Jongdae makes his way to the southern face of the building as Mr Light jogs up to the elevator. (He'd much rather that than dive down a height of 500 meters; this was the second secret that he'd told Jongdae.)</p><p>"By the way," calls Mr Light over the noisy rush of the wind, "good luck on that best friend of yours!"</p><p>Jongdae turns to give him a thumbs up. "You too, man!"</p><p>He's already thinking of two whole servings of fish cake soup to bring home for dinner tonight. Maybe slip in some hotteok, Baekhyun's favourite, even if he's told Jongdae a million times that he's on a diet. And maybe one day Jongdae will come home and tell Baekhyun that he's been in love with him all this time.</p><p>It won't be tonight, no, but one day. Soon.</p><p>Jongdae clutches the empty cup in his hand, and dives.</p><p> </p><p>#mama powers x superhero x roommates au</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #21:</b> Staring</p><p>The man on the other side of the counter won't stop staring at Jongdae, even as Jongdae rings his stuff up on the cashier and hands him his change.</p><p>"Sir?" Jongdae says. "Your change."</p><p>The man -- Byun Baekhyun, the office ID card hung around his neck spells out -- jerks, breaking out of his weird moment of reverie. "Right," he says, and even as he accepts his money, his eyes don't leave Jongdae's face.</p><p>Or, well, Jongdae's <i>mouth</i>, to be exact.</p><p>"Is there a problem?" asks Jongdae as he bags Baekhyun's purchase.</p><p>"Your lips," says Baekhyun. "It curls, like -- like that -- at the ends."</p><p>... Yes. So Jongdae's been told. So Jongdae's seen on his Mom's face as people coo at him and tell him how much he resembles his Mom when he smiles. So Jongdae's seen countless times when he looks in the mirror.</p><p>"Is that a problem?" asks Jongdae again, weirdly not feeling irked but just a little out of his element. Being stared at so intently like this makes him feel too focused on, maybe even a little special.</p><p>"No, no," says Baekhyun. "Just -- it goes up. You know, like that. Like a kitten."</p><p>"Okay," says Jongdae. There's maybe a little flutter in Jongdae's chest. What the fuck. He hands Baekhyun the bag. "Thank you for shopping with us. Have a good day."</p><p>Baekhyun grins. His mouth is square. Jongdae considers pointing that out, just to return the favour. (He doesn't.) "I will. Thank you. And you too."</p><p>Baekhyun makes his way to the door, plastic bag of junk food and cans of coffee and a small chocolate drink in his grip. Jongdae stares.</p><p>"I'll come back. Kitten man."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#49: CITRUS</b>
</p><p>Baekhyun saunters out of the bathroom naked, with his towel slung over one shoulder and a frown on his face as he breathes in soundly through his nose. "Did you light a lemongrass-scented candle in here?"</p><p>Jongdae is also naked as he stands in the middle of their shared living room. "No. I just put on too much citrus lotion," he says, pouting as he finished lathering lotion onto his body. He's soft and smooth as a baby now.</p><p>Baekhyun's head cocks. "Huh." he tosses his towel over the backrest of the couch, then walks up to Jongdae. "No worries, dude, just rub some off on me."</p><p>Baekhyun brings them close together with his arms around Jongdae's waist and Jongdae wraps his shiny, sleek arms around Baekhyun's back.</p><p>"We're both gonna be soft as fuck now," says Baekhyun.</p><p>And Jongdae thinks, as he rests his cheek on Baekhyun's broad shoulder, hell yeah, this is what bros are truly for.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#50: COLD</b>
</p><p>"Holy shit," says Baekhyun, "my hands are so cold." He offers them out to Jongdae. "Feel them."</p><p>It's actually only September, so it should be a whole twenty degrees too high for it to be 'so cold.' Then again, Jongdae stands the cold better than the average person, so he relents, reaching out to wrap his hands around Baekhyun's.</p><p>Baekhyun's hands are suspiciously... not cold.</p><p>Baekhyun giggles.</p><p>"What?" asks Jongdae.</p><p>Baekhyun grins, tongue between his teeth as he looks down at their connected hands and then back up at Jongdae. "We're holding hands."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#51: GHOST</b>
</p><p>Throughout Baekhyun's entire life as a ghost, he's met all kinds of people. But no one like this. No one like Jongdae.</p><p>"Hi!" chirps Jongdae, looking very delighted to see Baekhyun, as his eyes curve into happy slits and his mouth curls like a kitten's. "I thought the noises I hear at night were rats." His face twists. A soft, concerned frown. "You having trouble sleeping at night?"</p><p>Baekhyun doesn't have trouble sleeping at night. He's a ghost, and ghosts don't sleep. There is also no rat in this apartment, because Baekhyun's favourite pastime is chasing them away, and he has a lot of pastimes, so he's become some sort of an expert on it.</p><p>"You want some pizza?" asks Jongdae, offering Baekhyun a slice of pepperoni and cheese. "I wonder if ghosts eat."</p><p>It's very satisfying to watch Jongdae eat. He munches and munches and doesn't stop. Baekhyun's aware he's staring very blatantly, but Jongdae doesn't seem to mind.</p><p>"By the way, do ghosts make money?" asks Jongdae, wiggling his toes as he rests his feet on the coffee table. They're very tiny feet. "Because I really think we should split the rent."</p><p>Slowly, Baekhyun nods. He doesn't know what a 'rent' is, but the pretty smile on Jongdae's face is worth it.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#52: RIGHT HERE</b>
</p><p>The moon shines bright in the night sky as Jongdae and Baekhyun walk back home from the party earlier at Yixing's, and all Baekhyun can think of is that one point when they all tried to pry Jongdae's crush out of him.</p><p>"Does he play music?"</p><p>Jongdae smiled, sweet. "Really well."</p><p>Baekhyun thought: Yixing.</p><p>"Are his ears huge?"</p><p>Jongdae's grin turned mischievous. "Enormous." Chanyeol.</p><p>"Is he shorter than you?"</p><p>A snort. "Yep." Minseok.</p><p>"Is he quiet and antisocial?"</p><p>Jongdae hummed. "He can be." Kyungsoo.</p><p>All of Jongdae's answers say one thing: 'not Baekhyun.'</p><p>Baekhyun kicks the tip of his sneakers against the asphalt below as he walks. He sneaks a peak at Jongdae, testing the waters. "So... you like a lot of people."</p><p>Jongdae turns to him, blinks. "No. I only like one person."</p><p>Baekhyun is more than just a little confused. "No one person has all those traits."</p><p>Jongdae stops in his track. Baekhyun pauses too, and they stand right there, face-to-face on the sidewalk.</p><p>"Someone who plays the piano very well," says Jongdae, "who can be real quiet when he's recharging. Someone with huge, flappy Dumbo ears. I also like to think he's shorter than me." He pokes at Baekhyun's chest with a finger, letting the tip of it rest there, right over Baekhyun's heartbeat. "There's one right here."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#53: DON'T BE AFRAID</b>
</p><p>After having turned off the security cameras with the master switch, Baekhyun drives the van filled with the eight hostages to a secluded area behind the laboratory complex.</p><p>Baekhyun hops off the driver’s seat and rounds the black van towards the back, where he unhooks the latch and forces the back door open with a powerful swing.</p><p>Slowly, each of the occupants look up. Baekhyun yanks his mask off, and with it his faux lip ring and ear piercings. The hostages turn to him with various degrees of confusion, hopelessness, fatigue and <i>anger</i> — except for one, the second person to Baekhyun’s right, who has his head lowered to the ground.</p><p>Baekhyun slips his hand behind himself, fingers wrapping around the handgun tucked to his waistband. “Don’t be afraid,” he tells them.</p><p>The hostages stare back at him, murder in their eyes, and amidst the dreadful silence, the man — second person to Baekhyun’s right, head still hanging low — whispers: “Love is the way.”</p><p>Baekhyun pulls the handgun out and aims at the heads of the hostages, one by one, firing away with practiced accuracy.</p><p>Zhang Yixing, No°10, resurrection — shot one. Oh Sehun, No°94, air — shot two. Park Chanyeol, No°61, fire — shot three. Do Kyungsoo, No°12, destruction — shot four. Kim Minseok, No°99, frost — shot five. Kim Junmyeon, No°01, water — shot six. Kim Jongin, No°88, fifth dimension — shot seven.</p><p>Heads loll involuntarily as bodies drop to the steel floor of the van and limbs twist every which way. The man to the right lifts his head up and turns.</p><p>Hands still cuffed together, Chën uses the sleeve of his jacket to roughly rub splattered blood off his cheek, smearing them down to his pretty, curled lips.</p><p>Baëkhyun slips his handgun down the back of his waistband. “Waited long?”</p><p>“Nah.” Chën hops off the van and, as he wraps a possessive arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, wipes a lick of blood off the corner of his mouth with his wet, sinful tongue. He grins, pink lips stained red. “Just on time.”</p><p> </p><p>#mama powers x monster x obsession au</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#54: SHOT</b>
</p><p>"Are there any other shots I should be taking?" asks Jongdae as he sits in the doctor's office, the sun shining through the blinds and casting beautiful shadows on the white walls.</p><p>Dr. Byun hums, tracing his pen down Jongdae's vaccination checklist. "Let's see. Annual influenza, done. Td, done. Alright. Just one last thing."</p><p>"Oh?" Jongdae peers at the checklist card. He assumed he'd finished it all for the year. "What shot?"</p><p>Dr. Byun leans in -- Jongdae can smell the sweet waft of strawberry -- and winks. "A love shot."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#55: SHOT (ver 2)</b>
</p><p>Jongdae is a couple of hours into his shift when the customer at the other end of the bar waves him over.</p><p>The tie around the man's neck is undone, his cheeks dusted a lovely pink, and the ID hanging off his lanyard that for some reason he still hasn't taken off reads 'Baekhyun.' His shot glass is empty. Jongdae blames it on work stress.</p><p>"Another shot, sir?"</p><p>"Yes, please," mumbles Baekhyun.</p><p>"More vodka?" asks Jongdae, and when Baekhyun doesn't answer, suggests, "Gin? Or perhaps a shot of our finest single malt Scotch whisky?"</p><p>Baekhyun's head lifts up, and his eyes drag slowly up Jongdae's chest to his neck before finally landing on his eyes. He traces a pretty finger over the rim of his glass shot, a clean swipe that runs a phantom tickle up Jongdae's spine.</p><p>"What about," says Baekhyun, lips an entrancing pink, "a love shot?"</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#56: DATE</b>
</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>Jongdae turns, pausing midway from where he was checking out the selection of pasta. "Hey."</p><p>Dark eyes rake over Jongdae's body, down his black suit and up the deep red of his dress shirt. The top two buttons have purposely been left undone.</p><p>"You look nice," says a pair of slick pink lips.</p><p>Jongdae's face heats up at the compliment, but at this point, it's all too familiar. "Thanks," he says, smiling sweetly. "My boyfriend dressed me. He's the best man."</p><p>"Oh?" A cheeky grin, sharp canines peeking out. "He must be a man of impeccable taste." A pretty hand reaches out to run slender fingers down the lapel of Jongdae's suit jacket, touch feather-light and teasing. "Say, would your boyfriend mind if I stole you for a bit?"</p><p>Jongdae ponders. "You know what, let me go and ask him."</p><p>He makes a 360-turn on his heels.</p><p>"Hey, Baek," he says, as Baekhyun still sports the same cheeky grin from before and Jongdae feels a strange sense of victory, "there's this cute guy who'd like to bring me around tonight. What do you say?"</p><p>Baekhyun gasps in mock offense, brows furrowing even as his lined eyes glint with mischief. "Fuck, no." He slips slender fingers through Jongdae's, locks their hands together, and pulls him toward the table of cheese assortments. "You're <i>my</i> date."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#57: LUCKY</b>
</p><p>The dude sitting beside Jongdae is practically shaking, knees bouncing distractingly as his fingers dig under a small rip in his jeans.</p><p>"Nervous?" asks Jongdae.</p><p>Who's Jongdae kidding, of course they all are, when practically <i>all</i> of them will have to go home empty handed tonight except for one lucky lad.</p><p>Despite everything, the dude grins. "Yeah," he says, chuckling. His voice is cheeky, a weirdly adorable contrast to his powerful singing. "And hungry."</p><p>Huh. Jongdae could definitely do with some food. This whole thing has been draining him both mentally and physically.</p><p>"You wanna go for some good old rice cake after the audition?" offers Jongdae.</p><p>The dude's grin widens, and he looks almost boyish. "Totally, dude."</p><p>Involuntarily, Jongdae smiles too. "Alright, cool."</p><p>The dude's knees stop bouncing, and the tip of his black untied sneaker knocks against Jongdae's. "Name's Baekhyun, by the way."</p><p>"Jongdae," returns Jongdae.</p><p>Amicably, Baekhyun nods, and there's a twinkle in his eyes as he says: "jongdae. It's nice to meet you."</p><p>Despite everything, Jongdae can say the same. And, well, while he does have a strong feeling that Baekhyun's going to be the lucky one, a small albeit <i>louder</i> part of him also thinks that maybe, just maybe, everything is going to be just right.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#58: TOUCH IT</b>
</p><p>"Well, Touch It," explains Jongdae, as they all sit in a neat row facing the camera for the recent comeback's Vlive, "is about a guy who doesn't know what to do in front of the girl he likes."</p><p>They're filming outside tonight, and the cool air is a stark contrast against the warmth of Baekhyun's arm that presses against Jongdae's.</p><p>"Even the tiniest gesture she does makes him nervous."</p><p>Jongdae can feel Baekhyun's attentive eyes on him, a soft smile on his handsome face, and Jongdae has to force himself to focus on the camera.</p><p>"So I was thinking of how our fans react to every single thing that we do."</p><p>Jongdae thinks about Baekhyun's hands, how delicate and strong they look at the same time, how so, so soft they feel smoothing down Jongdae's skin.</p><p>"And then I imagined what it'd be like if our roles were switched."</p><p>Baekhyun brushing his hair back. Baekhyun touching his lips. Baekhyun's pretty, pretty hands against Jongdae's chest as he whispers sweet nothings into Jongdae's ear.</p><p>"It's just a little gratitude that I'd like to show the fans," finishes Jongdae.</p><p>Beside him, Baekhyun grins. "It's a song for the fans," he chimes in, even as his hand lands on Jongdae's thigh, pretty fingers curling around it like a second skin.</p><p><i>No</i>, the gesture says, <i>it's for me</i>.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#59: POODLES</b>
</p><p>Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are chattering about something. It's probably important. It highly possibly involves Baekhyun.</p><p>But Baekhyun is more than just a little distracted by the fluffy cloud of brown, curly hair resting atop a handsome face sitting just a couple of tables away from them.</p><p>"What do you think, Baek, are pugs or corgis better?" asks Chanyeol.</p><p>Kyungsoo glares. "That's not fair. Of course he likes corgis more; he <i>owns</i> one."</p><p>Throughout the discourse, Baekhyun's eyes don't leave the cute guy with the adorable perm who laughs like all the planets revolve around him. Hell, perhaps Baekhyun's whole world is already revolving around him.</p><p>"Oh my god," says Chanyeol, "you got a crush on that Jongdae guy."</p><p>Kyungsoo looks positively annoyed. "I thought we were talking about dogs."</p><p>Baekhyun sighs, dreamily. "Never mind corgis," he says, as Jongdae from music theory fluffs up his poodle hair with his cute stubby fingers and Baekhyun's heart threatens to pound right out of his chest, "I like poodles now."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#60: SWEET</b>
</p><p>"Sugar level?" asks the parttimer behind the counter -- Baekhyun, his name tag reads -- as he keys in Jongdae's bubble tea order.</p><p>"Uh, eighty percent, please," says Jongdae.</p><p>Baekhyun cocks his head. "Are you sure?"</p><p>Honestly? Not really. "I've actually never had bubble tea before," admits Jongdae, feeling a little embarrassed. "Is eighty not sweet enough?"</p><p>"Oh, no, it's not that," says Baekhyun, looking almost smug. His smile is teasing, and the wink that he sends Jongdae is, surprisingly, not unwelcome. "I just think you're sweet enough already."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#61: GROOM</b>
</p><p>"Hey," says Baekhyun, as they're decorating their little Christmas tree with a mix and match of mostly glittery pink ornaments, "you know what they say about it being bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?"</p><p>Jongdae finishes wrapping the tinsel around the tree. "Yeah?" he asks, distracted. It's very pink and sparkly and he's super proud of it.</p><p>Baekhyun hangs both of their socks and then Mongryong's on the tree as a finishing touch. "Do you think it's still bad luck if they're both grooms?"</p><p>For the first time in the last hour, Jongdae looks away from their tree to instead stare at Baekhyun. "What."</p><p>Baekhyun, in all his ugly reinder sweater and skin-tight jeans glory, gets down on one knee and brandishes what is unmistakably a ring in a velvet box. "Jongdae," he says, "will you marry me?"</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#62: TIE</b>
</p><p>Every single person they pass by in the hallway has been staring at them, and Baekhyun's fidgeting isn't helping.</p><p>"Stop fidgeting," hisses Jongdae.</p><p>"Why is everyone staring at us?" demands Baekhyun, pressing close to Jongdae's side.</p><p>Jongdae huffs. "I don't know, do I look weird?"</p><p>Baekhyun turns to assess Jongdae, and his face falls. "Oh."</p><p>Jongdae halts, standing in place as people brush by him to go to their respective classes but not before taking a second glance at them and then tittering to themselves first. "What."</p><p>"You're, uh," says Baekhyun, eyes fixed on Jongdae's chest, "you're wearing my tie."</p><p>Jongdae looks down at his own chest. True enough, he has on Baekhyun's stupid red-and-gold Gryffindor tie, as opposed to his green-and-silver Slytherin one to match his robe. When Jongdae looks at Baekhyun properly, he's got Jongdae's green tie peeking out of his robe.</p><p>"I -- I swear," says Baekhyun loudly before Jongdae can say or do anything, "we did <i>not</i> just have sex!"</p><p>It's too late when Baekhyun realises what he's just announced to the entire school population, as his face turns as red as the tie wrapped around Jongdae's neck and Jongdae prays for a gigantic hole to open up on the floor and swallow him whole.</p><p>"Thanks, Baekhyun," he groans, staring hopelessly at the strand of hair that's out of place on Baekhyun's head from when Jongdae pulled too hard just several minutes ago, "that definitely helps."</p><p> </p><p>#harry potter au</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#63: YOU'RE IT</b>
</p><p>"Baek," whispers from behind Baekhyun as a familiar hand on his shoulder turns him around before warm kitten lips land on his and Baekhyun's knees threaten to give out.</p><p>It's graduation day, and Baekhyun forgets entirely that he's been hiding here amongst the bookshelves of the main library on the lookout for whoever's "it" at the moment -- he's pretty much lost track -- as Jongdae kisses him breathless between Accounting and Business Management.</p><p>Jongdae's mouth tastes like soda, and his tongue is wet and welcoming as it swipes under Baekhyun's canines and Baekhyun can't help but melt into the kiss.</p><p>It must be minutes when Jongdae pulls away, panting heavily into Baekhyun's open mouth. He looks heavenly in his grey dress shirt and fitted black slacks, tiny round butt accentuated perfectly.</p><p>Baekhyun's fingers dig into the shelf behind him. "What was that for?" he breathes out.</p><p>Jongdae's smile is sweet and pretty, and a little devious, now that Baekhyun's paying attention. "You're it," says Jongdae, right before he sprints away.</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#64: FAVOURITE</b>
</p><p>"So, Jongdae," says Baekhyun as he presses close to Jongdae's side at the snack aisle. "Who's your favourite hyung?"</p><p>Jongdae frowns, a bag of Calbee in his left hand and Cheetos in his right. "Minseok hyung," he decides, resolutely, tossing the bag of Calbee into his trolley and putting the Cheetos back on the shelf.</p><p>It flusters Baekhyun. "What about -- your favourite friend?"</p><p>"Hm," ponders Jongdae out loud as he pushes his trolley to his next destination. "Yixing hyung."</p><p>Baekhyun squeaks, even as he trails after Jongdae. "But why?"</p><p>Jongdae shrugs. "He treats me to expensive food all the time."</p><p>Baekhyun huffs. "Okay, then, what about me?"</p><p>Jongdae pulls up before a selection of chocolate display, grabbing a Reese's, a Hershey's, and then three whole bags of Snickers. He turns to Baekhyun, and grins. "You're my favourite favourite."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #22:</b> Honeymoon</p><p>It all starts when the lady behind the check-in counter flashes them a practiced smile and offers, "Would you like to upgrade to our Honeymoon Suite for thirty percent off?" and before Jongdae can give her an honest answer, Baekhyun cuts him off with:</p><p>"Why, thank you, we would love that." He slips a sly arm around Jongdae's waist, leaning in close very deliberately.</p><p>It continues when the smartly dressed waiter sits them down and hands them their menu. "Special occasion, sir?" asks the waiter, too polite, face young and handsome.</p><p>"Actually --"</p><p>Jongdae raises a pointed brow, one which Baekhyun completely ignores.</p><p>"-- yes," says Baekhyun, turning to the waiter. He shows him his left hand, ring gleaming under the expensive artificial lighting. "Just married."</p><p>The waiter looks delighted. "Congratulations," he tells them, and actually sounds sincere. "We do have a special honeymoon discount for our wine selection. Would you like to take a look at some?"</p><p>Baekhyun grins, victorious. "That would be lovely."</p><p>It ends with a first-hour free private outdoor jacuzzi on the twelfth floor of the hotel. They're both in their best swimming trunks, each with a glass of wine in hand.</p><p>Baekhyun sidles up to Jongdae, pressing close. "Today was fun, huh?"</p><p>Jongdae snorts. "Well, I <i>did</i> have fun today, despite all the lying," he says, sipping his wine.</p><p>Baekhyun's grin is relentless. "Aw, that's sweet, I love you."</p><p>Despite himself, Jongdae smiles too. "Happy tenth anniversary, baby."</p><p>Baekhyun kisses Jongdae, sweet and cheeky, as they soak together in the hot tub and get their skin squeaky clean and pruney like the old, boring couple that they are. "Happy tenth anniversary, darling."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#65: BAEKHYUN</b>
</p><p>It's the same nose, the same pair of broad shoulders, the same downturned mouth. The same face, same body, same stature, even the same pretty, slender hands.</p><p>Except it's not.</p><p>Not... Baekhyun.</p><p>It's not Baekhyun -- in the way that his hair is the wrong kind of blonde, not ashy as much as it's eerily white. Not frizzy enough, too soft. And the red line that stretches across the face from one ear to the other, from when Jongdae had stitched both halves together, sticks out like blood on paper.</p><p>Jongdae plugs in his USB, his own name written on the exterior, and <i>Baekhyun</i> whirs to life.</p><p>Baekhyun opens his eyes. It's not the black that Jongdae knows; it's ice blue from all the electricity and artificial cogs turning inside him.</p><p>Pink lips -- too smooth, not chapped enough -- part, and say: "Hello, Jongdae."</p><p>Jongdae touches his hand to Baekhyun's chest, feels the vibration of a battery, the absence of warmth.</p><p>It's not Baekhyun, but it's Baekhyun enough.</p><p> </p><p>#obsession x big hero 6 au</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>ASK GAME #23:</b> *cute* pls write something with this word in it &gt;&lt; thank you</p><p>There's a new customer!</p><p>Baekhyun barks, as powerfully as he can, although what comes out is a weak little yip that probably goes unheard by anyone else in the pet store.</p><p>The new customer, a tall human with a bright red jacket, stops before Baekhyun's cage.</p><p>"He's the runt of the litter, very tiny and very precious!" introduces Chanyeol, the parttimer. "Would you like to pet him?"</p><p>The tall human frowns. "He's too," he says, face twisting as he turns away, "skinny."</p><p>The tall human gets himself a round little hamster. Baekhyun watches as he leaves.</p><p>*</p><p>There's a new customer!</p><p>This one has hair like the colour of the sun. Baekhyun jumps up in hopes of seeing it better, wanting to catch as much glimpses of the ray of sunshine as possible.</p><p>The human reaches Baekhyun's cage.</p><p>"He's absolutely lovely!" introduces Chanyeol, as Baekhyun jumps up and down and wags his tail like the goodest boy that he is. "Would you like to pet him?"</p><p>The human smiles, but it's awkward, not quite reaching her eyes. "He's too much," she says, settling with the white pomeranian three cages down that sits calmly like a soft little cloud.</p><p>The grin that the human gives the pomeranian in her arms makes her look like the embodiment of the sun. In his cage, Baekhyun droops.</p><p>*</p><p>There's a new customer!</p><p>Her sweater is huge and her hands are huge, and Baekhyun can't wait to be engulfed by so much warmth!</p><p>He licks at his fur, pawing at the length of it as best as he can.</p><p>The human approaches. This could be it. This could be Baekhyun's human.</p><p>"Baekhyun's the loveliest!" says Chanyeol. "Would you like to pet him?"</p><p>"I, uh," says the human, pausing. Has Baekhyun not groomed himself enough? "I don't want one that leaves too much hair lying around."</p><p>As the human leaves with a slick little goldfish, Baekhyun curls into himself in his cage, and not even Chanyeol's petting can wash the ache in his chest away.</p><p>*</p><p>There's a new customer!</p><p>He's a little tiny, with tiny hands and tiny feet, but he looks like he gives the best hugs. Baekhyun loves hugs. Slowly, he gets to his feet.</p><p>This human, he's... different. He's attentive. He stops by every single cage, playing with each and everyone in the store.</p><p>And once he reaches Baekhyun, Baekhyun can see now that this human very much resembles a cat, in the most pleasant way possible.</p><p>"This is Baekhyun! Would you like to --"</p><p>"He's," interrupts the human with the kitten mouth, and Baekhyun waits, putting his best paw foreward, "cute."</p><p>Chanyeol smiles, but Baekhyun's exhilirated. He yips, and he jumps, and he paws at the bars as his tail wags excitedly behind him.</p><p>"Hey, Baekhyun. I'm Jongdae," says Jongdae the kitten human, his tiny hands meeting Baekhyun's paws eagerly. "Let's bring you home."</p><p> </p><p>ꕤ</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#66: VALENTINE'S</b>
</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!" chirps Jongdae, brandishing a box from behind his back.</p><p>Baekhyun accepts it happily. "Thanks, baby," he says, pulling the ribbon apart and opening the lid. Inside is... a smaller box.</p><p>Jongdae grins.</p><p>"Oh," says Baekhyun, unamused. "I know where this is going." He opens the lid to a smaller box, and again to <i>another</i> smaller box, and finally to a tiny box he can fit in one hand.</p><p>He opens the final box. Inside, on a crumpled string of scrap paper, sits a polaroid of Jongdae, with the words <i>Take me, I want to be yours too</i> scribbled at the bottom.</p><p>Jongdae cackles, remembering Baekhyun's Christmas gift from six years back that Jongdae had <i>not</i> appreciated at all. The satisfaction only makes Jongdae laugh harder.</p><p>"It's cute," says Baekhyun.</p><p>Jongdae manages to collect himself. "Isn't it?" he says, peering at the polaroid. He has to admit, he looks delectable as hell.</p><p>"Really fucking cute, in fact," adds Baekhyun, "that it pales terribly in comparison to <i>my</i> gift."</p><p>From behind the couch they're sitting on, Baekhyun pulls out a huge framed photo of himself in a neat suit, obviously shot in a photo studio with carefully staged lighting and matching props. It's not even wrapped, just adorned with a red ribbon around the middle.</p><p>Jongdae droops, as Baekhyun looks smug as fuck. "Happy Valentine's Day, you pathetic loser."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ongoing baeksoo drabbles on <a href="https://baeksoo-times.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> for anyone interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>